Born to Fly otherwise known as The Freak
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRTPRiS universe you’ve ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!
1. Prologue

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_A/N: I have dyslexia and I'm Dutch, so please excuse me if my grammar isn't perfect._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

**Born To Fly otherwise know as The Freak**

Prologue

A young couple sat in the waiting room, their son was playing quietly in a corner. The boy would turn two in three months, but he was not the reason they were here. The woman's belly was slightly swollen, indicating their son was going to be a big brother in a few months.

An hour earlier the gynaecologist had called, asking them to come over immediately for an ultra-sound. Now they were here waiting for their turn, praying that nothing was wrong with their baby.

When they were called the couple got up, the man picking up his son before entering the room with his wife.

"Ah, how good of you to come on such a short notice."

"It's nothing, doctor, but please tell me, is something wrong with the baby?" The woman asked.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong with the baby, there's just some test-results that give me a suspicion that… Well, if I'm right you'll see."

The woman got onto the examination-bed for the ultra-sound. Her husband sat down next to her with their son on his lap. The boy's eyes fixated on the monitor that was about to show his younger brother or sister.

Once the monitor showed the image of the unborn baby the gynaecologist studied the screen and then turned to the couple with a smile.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Hammond, you're expecting quadruplets."

_A/N: Hope you like it. Please review._


	2. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Starlight63**: Thankies and here's more._

_**Jenny**: I still have to run into a story of mine that's not A/A, this one included, though it will take a while, due to a reason in this chapter that can't be understood until I update the next. If you're wondering, yes I've already finished some chapters, I'm working on chapter 4 right now._

_**Jeanka**: Jups, most definitely four._

_**Arwennicole**: It's a bit much, isn't it? Much, but still realistic._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 1

"Freak." A girl hissed to her sister.

"Andrea, don't call your sister a freak. Ashley, you know I don't want you doing that, if you want something ask." The mother told her daughters.

"Yes mom." The girl named Ashley replied.

"No mom." The girl named Andrea muttered.

"What was that, Andrea?"

"Yes mom."

The mother sighed as she watched her children. Her sons were behaving perfectly, or as perfectly as you could expect form an almost eight year old and two five and a half year olds. She sighed again when she looked at her daughters.

The two girls were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Until a month ago the two got along just fine. Then all of a sudden Andrea started to call her sister a freak. True Ashley was different from her twins and it was probably just a phase, but it still hurt to hear her daughter say such things.

Not only that, but their twin brothers were caught in the middle. They loved both their sisters, but at the moment they could be found more on Andrea's side, maybe because of Ashley being different.

Her eldest was a different story. Jeff stuck at Ashley's side no matter what. Raising quads wasn't easy and you tent to forget one and since Ashley had always been more quiet than her twins, she would easily be forgotten. Jeff had always made sure she wasn't. Jeff could always put a smile and Ashley's face. When with Jeff Ashley was very outgoing. She used to be like that without Jeff too, but ever since Andrea turned on her, she pulled back into herself whenever Jeff wasn't around.

The news of her having quads had taken the whole family aback. Their whole family had been at the hospital when she had gone into labour, even Jonathan's eldest brother George who they heard of very little and saw even less. Everybody had been on cloud nine when the four were born. Immediately after they were born it was clear the quads were a twin set of identical twins. Her boys had been born first, then Andrea and last Ashley.

The first time Jonathan's mother, Madisyn, had set eyes on her babies she seemed to show favouritism for Ashley and over the year that favouritism only grew. It wasn't that she treated any of her grandchildren any differently, but there was just something about the way she interacted with Ashley that made her wonder.

They had been lucky to live in a pretty large house on outskirts of Angel Grove, so that every one of their children had their own room, which she was now very thankful for, for she was sure that at the moment Andrea would be making an issue of having to share a room with Ashley.

She just hoped this phase passed fast. She didn't want to know what it would do to Ashley if this situation staid like this for very long.

**_Christmas six years later_**

"This one is for you, Ashley." Andrew sighed as he handed his youngest sibling the package.

"Thanks, Andrew." Ashley replied coolly.

Andrew glanced over at Andrea as Ashley unwrapped the present. Andrea was looking pissed. She hated it when Ashley got any attention.

A gasp from Ashley drew his attention back to his youngest twin. She was holding a picture frame and staring at whatever was in there. She gently put it down before launching herself at Jeff, hugging him so hard he could hardly breath.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She chanted gleefully.

Andrew looked at the frame she had just put down. Jeff had drawn two soaring eagles to a pinkish sky and the top of a rocky mountain with some pine trees on it. Between the eagles he had written music with lyrics. At the bottom right Jeff had written something Andrew couldn't read from this distance. He had to admit it was beautiful and he understood why Ashley was so glad with it.

It had been a long time since he had seen Ashley's face light up like it did now. Everybody had hoped Andrea would pass the phase of calling Ashley a freak, but she never did, not even when Ashley stopped doing her 'freakish thing' as Andrea put it not long after their eighth birthday. He hated this, but there was nothing he could do, especially not now.

When their father got promoted last year, they had moved to a mansion facing Angel Grove Park. When Andrea had chosen a room on the right site of the house, Ashley had chosen one as far away from her sister's room as possible. Andrew loved both his sisters dearly, but his relationship with Ashley was cool. The same thing could be said about the way Aaron and Ashley interacted.

They had wanted to warm things up between them and Ashley, but now they had entered Junior High, that seemed to have become impossible. Andrea had managed to become a cheerleader and was very popular, he and Aaron had joined the soccer-team and were star-players together with a boy named Carlos Valerte, who they were becoming great friends with. Ashley on the other hand was a social outcast and not even the other social outcasts wanted to have anything to do with her, guess who had made sure of that. Being seen with Ashley meant social suicide, the only exception to that was when it was at their house and even then it was to be avoided as much as possible.

Ashley didn't seem to care about that much and neither did Jeff. They staid themselves and their relationship never changed. If Andrew was honest he'd say that the only ones in there family who had a warm and open relationship with Ashley were their grandparents on their father's side, John and Madisyn and their uncle George, who they only saw at the annual family reunion.

"Yo, earth to Andrew." Andrew snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his laughing twin.

"This one's yours, dork." Aaron grinned.

"Watch it, Aar, I'm still eleven minutes older than you." Andrew smirked back and took the package from his brother's hands.

Ashley watched her older twin brothers joke around with each other and it didn't take long for Andrea to join in. On the outside she was pretending to be happy for the sake of her parents, but on the inside she wanted to be accepted by her twins. She hadn't asked to be different and she would give it up in a heartbeat if it meant being able to joke around with her twins, her social status didn't interest her the least, but what her twins thought of her meant the world to her. She was glad her brothers weren't too distant from her, but why couldn't Andrea be like that?

The doorbell rang and Andrea launched herself from the ground to answer it. Moments later she entered the living-room with their grandparents.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Her grandmother smiled.

"Merry Christmas, mom." Her father replied, getting up and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, gran." Ashley smiled jumping up and hugging her grandmother.

"Merry Christmas, angel." Her grandmother greeted, kissing the top of her hair. "Let me guess, you got a new sweater for Christmas."

Ashley grinned and spun around, showing off her brand new yellow fleece sweater. Madisyn smiled at her granddaughter's enthusiasm. Since the day they were born the quads had bonded with a colour. Andrew had bonded to white, Aaron to black, Andrea to orange and Ashley to yellow. She could see the four were born to the power and it was very obvious that someday they would be called to take on a morpher. If it wouldn't blow her cover, she would have told the four about the legend of the Power Rangers, but she couldn't. If she told them it would come out she wasn't from this planet and her children might turn on her, George being the most dangerous if he turned on her. Only John knew where she was really from.

_**Flashback**_

"_You're from outer space?" John looked at her flabbergasted. "As in you're an alien?"_

"_Do I look alien to you?" Madisyn shot back._

"_No."_

"_There's you answer. I'm from a colony called KO-35. I fled with my family when it was under attack."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. We just heard it's safe again and we'll be returning soon."_

"_Why are you telling me this? Aren't you scared I'll tell everyone your secret?"_

"_John, we've been dating for what, half a year now? I know you and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. I trust you, John. That's why I'm telling you. I love you and I hate leaving you behind, but there's just no other way. I'm so sorry." With tears in her eyes, Madisyn turned around and left._

_**Two days later**_

"_Ready to leave, sis?" Kin won asked._

"_No." Madisyn replied as she watched their parents get things ready to leave Earth behind._

"_Maddy!" A voice yelled._

_Kin Won and Madisyn looked up to see John running their way._

"_John!" Madisyn smiled sadly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I won't let you leave, Maddy." He said._

"_And how are you going to do that?" Kin Won asked._

_Madisyn shot her brother a foul look and turned back to her boyfriend. She noticed they had caught the attention of her parents too. She gasped when John went down on one knee._

"_Stay here and marry me, Maddy." He pled, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket and opening it._

_Madisyn looked over at her parents. Her mother's eyes had filled with tears of joy and her father nodded his approval._

"_Yes, I'll stay and marry you, John."_

_John slipped the ring around her finger while getting up. Then he lifted her of the ground and spun her around._

_**End flashback**_

Madisyn looked at her husband who was being showed the presents his grandchildren had gotten. At the moment he was holding a picture frame Ashley had received.

She knew she had made the right decision to stay here, but she couldn't help but miss her brother every now and then. She used to miss her parents too, but when Jonathan had been three. Kin Won had contacted her to tell their parents had been killed during another attack. It had torn her heart out, but she had repressed the urge to run to KO-35 and staid on Earth, since KO-35 was still unsafe and there was no guarantee she would be able to return to her life here.

On the bright site the news of her parents death had come with the joyous news of the birth of Kin Won's daughter. The next times she talked to her brother was to bring the news of the birth of her grandchildren, the first two times the children had been Darren's, Marc and Georgia, then came Jeff, a year later Vinny was born and then with the birth of the quads.

When brought the news of the quads, her brother told her about his own grandson Toynee who had been born three months earlier. He hadn't been able to find time to contact her, between all the duties as leader of KO-35 he had taken over from his father and his 'job' as proud grandfather.

The last time they had been in contact was two years ago. Once again an attack had clamed the lives of some colonists, including Toynee's parents. Kin Won would take care of him, since his wife had died of natural causes some time earlier. If Toynee was still in the care of his grandfather, Madisyn didn't know, but she hoped he still was.

"You okay, gran?"

Madisyn looked up to see Jeff standing in front of her.

"I'm fine, sweety. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Your sister and how happy she is when she let's go of her troubles."

"Yeah. I wish she would do that a bit more, but with Andrea around."

"Let's hope Ashley's future holds better times for her." Madisyn sighed.

A/N: Hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**jenny**: I don't mind Starhawk being your favourite author and I don't think that's a SMALL exception. I honoured to be your second favourite author though. You got it right that her grandmother has something to do with the treatment she's receiving, or at least her heritage is, but I'm not going to reveal what that is, though if you read the beginning of the first chapter very carefully, you might be able to figure it out. As for the quads being rangers, read and be amazed._

_**Jeanka**: Yes, Madisyn is the grandmother from Grandmother Matchmaker. You have to admit, that lady was weird, so now I'm explaining that weirdness by making her Karovan._

_**rougeangel199**: Thankies._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 2

Ashley looked at the group of teens, seven of the eight she knew to be in some of Jeff's classes. The boy in blue was way younger than the rest. She guessed he was about no older than fourteen. The guy in red, Tommy she thought his name was took a step forward.

"TJ, if it wasn't for your courage and strength, I wouldn't be standing here. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Turbo Ranger."

"Cassie, you came to my defence. I know you to be loyal and trustworthy. You will bring honour as the new Pink Turbo Ranger." The girl in pink, Katherine told the girl in pink, standing amongst the group of teens on the platform.

"Carlos, you'll be the new Green Turbo Ranger. You've proven yourself to be decisive and intelligent." The boy in green, Adam said.

"Andrea, as long as I've know you, you've been graceful and kind. I'm sure you'll make a great ranger. From now on you're the new Orange Turbo Ranger." Cadie, the girl in orange told Ashley's twin.

"Andrew, you're a real team player considerate and true. I pick you to be the new White Turbo Ranger." Barnet told Andrew, the two grinning at each other.

"Aaron, where would yin be without a yang? Wherever Andrew goes, you're not far behind. You're careful and observant. You'll be a good addition to the team as the new Black Turbo Ranger." Mancho informed Aaron.

"Ashley, you show compassion and integrity. Where others go with the flow, you decided to search for your own way, even if that leaves you alone. You dare to be yourself where others fail. With pride I choose you to be the new Yellow Turbo Ranger." Tanya said, offering her a smile.

A soft smile played on Ashley's lips, but only for a moment.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" The young boy in blue asked his former team-mates.

"You'll continue as Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin." A strange woman in white tells the boy.

"Thanks, Dimitria." Justin smiled after being teleported to stand by his new team-mates.

"Hey, anyone want to go to the Youth Centre?" Barnet asked.

"Your treat?" Andrew grinned.

"But of course, I offered, didn't I?"

The cheers of the rangers were interrupted by Ashley's cell phone.

"Ashley." Ashley said, answering the phone.

'_Ashley, dear. Work just called. Someone just fell ill and I'm the only one available. Could you baby-sit Matt for awhile?'_

"Sure, mom. I'll be there in a minute." Ashley replied and cut the connection. "Sorry, I can't join you, got to baby-sit my baby brother."

"It's okay." Tanya told her, just before Ashley teleported out.

"Well, good riddance. I don't want to be seen socializing with her." Andrea muttered.

"Why's that?" Cassie asked.

"Ashley is the social outcast of the social outcasts. Nobody wants to be friends with her or even be associated with her. Just talking to her is social suicide and if you're not careful, she might use her freakish thing on you."

"Freakish thing?" TJ asked, looking confused.

"You don't want to know." Andrea informed him.

The former rangers looked at each other.

"Oh no, Tommy. I know what you're thinking. They have to become a team on their own. We can't interfere in this." Mancho warned.

"Ashley has always been her own person for as long as I've known about her. She's strong and if she can't get through this without losing her identity, then she's not the girl I think she is." Tanya ensured him.

"It's just not fair. As long as I've lived in Angel Grove, I've never seen Ashley hurt a fly. She's always so sweet. She doesn't deserve this." Tommy protested.

"But if we interfere, the team might shatter. The need of the many are more important than the need of just one. That's what we've learned as Power Rangers. She'll get through this." Adam shot back. "And anyway, she's got Jeff to rely on."

"I'll check on her with Jeff every now and then." Tanya offered.

"Me too." Barnet promised.

"As will I." Mancho grinned. "We'll keep you guys posted on her. Can you live with that Tommy?"

"I guess."

"We never interfered before, Tom. Why now?" Cadie asked. "If you ask me, Ashley can change this situation like that, but she chooses not to."

Tommy looked at Cadie and sighed.

"You're right, but I'm not happy about it."

**Hammond residence**

"And…"

"Mom, I know where to find everything. Just go, me and Matt will be fine."

"Okay, take care sweetheart."

When the door closed behind her mother, Ashley let out a sigh of relieve. She had to go through this every time she was asked to baby-sit Matt and since she had the most free time, that was a lot.

Ashley walked up the stairs to check on her baby brother. Jeff had surrendered his room to the new born and had moved to the attic. Now his band rehearsed in his room instead of the garage, since the attic was big enough to make that possible. Of course the drum was put onto a plateau so it wouldn't bother anyone.

Judging by the soft music that floated through the house they were practising again.

Ashley opened the door to her brother's room and saw the three month old baby was fast asleep, not bothered at all by his big brother's music. She stroked some of the little boys hair from his forehead. Matt had been a surprise baby. Her parents hadn't planned to have children after she and her twins were born, but when her mother had turned out to be pregnant they had decided to keep the baby, also because they were all old enough to help with the baby.

She wasn't bothered at all with the age difference. For now this boy was free of Andrea's influence and any person free of that influence was her friend.

She giggled a little at the thought of a three month old baby being her friend, but at least it would be a few years before Andrea could get her grip on the boy and make him turn from her too.

Deciding Matt wasn't going to wake up any time soon, she took the speaker part of the baby-phone and left the room, going to the attic. With every step she took up the stairs, the music grew loader. When she reached Jeff's door, she knew knocking had no use, so she just threw it open.

"Hey guys, mind if I come listen?"

The music stopped.

"Hey Ash." The drummer greeted.

"Only if you'll grace us with a song." The boy behind the keyboard grinned.

"Get real, Wade." Ashley grinned back and put the baby-phone down after making sure it was on load enough to be heard over the music.

"Oh, come on. What's one song?" The drummer pled.

"Jeff, explain to Wade and Nash the meaning of the word no."

The other band members laughed.

"What's so bad about one song, Ash?" Jeff shot back.

Ashley sighed, they would never change.

"Play." She replied, taking Jeff's place at the microphone.

The band did as they were told and began to play.

Ashley closed her eyes and let the music in, letting it take over and be her guide. At the right moment she opened her mouth and started to sing.

_**(Insert Born To Fly lyrics from Sarah Evans, e-mail me for chapter with lyrics.)  
**_

"See that wasn't so bad." Wade grinned.

"Why don't you join us permanently, Ash?" Nash asked.

"Maybe because you're all starting college and I'm still in High school? Sorry guys, I appreciate the offer, but no. You can call on me if you're giving a show and you want to use some of my songs."

"Did you write that down, Nash? I know you're going to abuse that offer." Jeff joked.

Ashley smiled. Jeff's friends weren't really her friends, but they were nice to her and looked out for her. Back in Junior High she was teased a lot, but they always stuck up for her when they had the change, since they were in High School and she was still thankful for that.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: Andros being on Ashley's side? I won't give that away, but I can assure you, he will treat Ashley a little better than the others do, until he chooses sides, how he treats her after that, well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?_

_**Jenny**: Yeah, of course, but it will be a while before they reach THAT point and don't worry, if anyone is obsessed it's me. ::grins:: Oh and Andrea is going to get it, don't worry._

_**Arwennicole**: Hey, Andrea might not like it, but she's not THAT different from Ashley. Just wait until I put up the chapter containing what Andros thinks of it. I'm sure you'll love it._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 3

"Can anyone tell me what she did wrong?"

Everyone in the classroom raised their hand. She shot Andrew and Carlos a pleading look, but Andrew just shrugged and Carlos ignored it completely. She started to think her father was right, girls shouldn't work on cars. No, Jeff had definitely been better at talking her into a subject.

Since she had a notebook full of sketches and drawings of her own design of clothes, he told her to take design class and she had after having him continuing to persuaded her. She had taken it up just to shut her brother up, but now she was glad she did. Even though Divatox had turned the people of Angel Grove evil with her first jacket, she didn't let it get her down and still loved the class. It helped she was one of the best in that class. To be honest, this was probably the only class where she wasn't in the top five of best students, she was most likely in the top five of worst students ever.

Again she shot a pleading look at her brother and Carlos, but they had turned back to their assignment, ignoring her. After all they had already been through as rangers, the only times her team-mates acknowledged her were inside the Turbo Camber, their Zords and when morphed.

Ashley sighed. She had watched the Phantom Ranger, stealing Cassie's heart, Angel Grove disappear, time being played with, their Zords being taken over before getting new ones for Phantom, Phantom risking his life to safe Cassie and Cassie ending up saving his, she had let a robot be made of her and of course not to forget the three living cars that had joined them; a red sports car named Lightning Cruiser, a blue jeep named Storm Blaster and a yellow hummer (A/N: Gotta love those hummers! It's my dream car at the moment, though I don't think I'll ever get one.) named Star Chaser.

Non of the rangers had put a claim on the cars, but there had been made a silent agreement into who's care the cars fell and so who drove them and who was a passenger in what car. TJ drove Lightning Cruiser with Cassie as passenger, Justin drove Storm Blaster with Andrea and Carlos as passengers and she drove Star Chaser, her twin brothers as passengers. It didn't happen very other, but sometimes one of the other rangers could be found behind the wheel of Lightning Cruiser or Storm Blaster, but never Star Chaser. It seemed to have decided it liked Ashley and so only Ashley was allowed to drive it. That was the second reason Ashley had taken up Auto Shop. Since Star Chaser fell into her care and she knew next to nothing of cars, it had seemed like a smart idea back then.

When the bell rang she threw her things into her bag and left the garage. Since Auto Shop was her last class for today. She started her way to the park, when she reached the school parking lot she spotted her team-mates gathering to go to the Youth Centre. She had just passed them when her communicator went off.

When she looked around to see if the coast was clear, she saw her team-mates watching her, apparently they weren't called. Seeing the coast was clear she answered.

"Ashley, here."

"Ashley, something seems to be wrong with Star Chaser, maybe you should take a look at it." Alpha's voice replied.

"I'll be there in a minute." Ashley replied cutting the connection.

Seeing her team-mates still looking at her she motioned nothing was wrong and left to find a secluded spot to teleport.

**Later that day**

"Sorry, Star Chaser. I can't figure out what the problem is and I'm really getting hungry and tired. I'll give it another shot tomorrow after school, but don't get your hopes up." Ashley sighed.

The car tried to roar it's engine in reply, but whatever was wrong caused it to sound rather pathetic.

"Don't worry, Ashley. You'll get it." Alpha assured her.

"You don't have to keep up the act, Alpha. If it wasn't for Star Chaser not wanting anyone but me handling him, you wouldn't have called me, but Andrew of Carlos. I suck at this." With that Ashley teleported out.

"Ayayay, poor Ashley."

"Don't worry, Alpha. When she finds believe, nothing will stand in her way." Dimitria said.

"What do you mean?"

"Time will tell."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to speak without being cryptic?" Alpha asked.

"Who knows."

Alpha threw his arms up in frustration and when to do whatever he does when there's no attack.

**A week later**

"Class, this is Manny. He's a new student." Mr. Decker told the class.

"You don't say, I thought he was in this class since we started." Carlos whispered quite audibly to Andrew.

"What was that, Mr. Valerte?"

"Nothing sir."

Manny hyperactively ran around, shaking everyone's hand, before stopping before Ashley stealing the wrench she was holding out of her hands.

"That's a nice wrech."

Ashley snatched it back out of his hands.

"It was a gift from my brother, so hands of, creep." She snapped.

"Look who's talking." Carlos grinned, causing the whole class, with the exception of Andrew, to laugh.

Ashley threw them a foul look, before turning her attention to what their teacher was saying.

When the class started with their assignment, Mr. Decker walked over to Ashley.

"Ashley, I've noticed you've been having some trouble in class. Maybe you should spent some extra time after school. The garage is open late, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, Mr. Decker, but I'm afraid my after school hours are booked full for a while."

"Well, it's your choice."

Ashley watched him walk over to Carlos.

"Mr. Valerte, since you've been having trouble, I suggest you spent some more time after school."

"Oh damn." She heard Carlos mutter and she sniggered.

"I'll keep you company if you want." Andrew offered.

"Thanks man. I think I'll drop by after 6th period, so that's about 3.30."

When Ashley glanced over at Manny she saw him bend a wrench with his bare hands. She closed her eyes and shook her head before turning back to her assignment. All those long hours working on Star Chaser must be getting the better of her.

After school Ashley watched Andrew and Carlos walk to the garage and grinned. They were stuck at school and she was doing the exact same somewhere better.

She searched for a secluded place again and teleported to the Turbo Chamber. She had just started working on Star Chaser again when the alarms went of.

"What's going on Alpha?" She asked.

"A monster appeared at the garage of Angel Grove High." Alpha reported.

"On screen." Ashley ordered.

The morphed green and white rangers were fighting a monster that looked like a mechanic.

"Warn the other rangers." Ashley said before walking back in the direction of Star Chaser."

"Where are you going, Ashley?" Alpha asked.

"We might need Star Chaser, so I'm going to give it one last shot."

Ten minutes later her communicator beeped.

"What?" She snapped, answering it.

"Can't you hurry up!" Carlos' voice snapped back.

"Shut up, Carlos." Andrew's voice came through more clear, he was probably the one calling her. "Almost finished? We could really use your help."

"I'm working as fast as I can, but I can't seem to find the problem." Ashley replied.

"Should me and Carlos come over to help?"

"NO!" Ashley replied angrily. "I don't need your help."

"Ashl…"

Ashley angrily cut the connection. She would show them she could do it, all of them. She didn't need their help, she needed nobody's help. With new found determination Ashley turned back to Star Chaser.

"Ready to give it another try?" She asked the sentient car.

Star Chaser honked in reply. With a smile on her face Ashley disappeared back under its hoot.

**Battlefield**

The rangers were firing at the battle wagon to no avail. Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser were taking some pretty heavy beating.

"We won't be able to hold out much longer." TJ informed the others. "Lightning Cruiser can't take much more of this."

Just then Lightning Cruiser received another hit and he and Cassie were thrown out. A small distance away Justin, Andrea and Carlos hit the dirt.

"Regroup!" TJ ordered.

This seemed to be what the Manic Mechanic had been waiting for. He turned the battle wagon on a coalition course, moving in for the kill.

"Scr…" TJ didn't get any further.

The battle wagon was rammed out of his course by Star Chaser. With a well aimed blast it takes out the battle wagon and the Manic Mechanic.

Two torpedoes hit the ground where the battle wagon had been standing just moments ago and the rangers watched the Manic Mechanic grow.

"Oh man, those torpedoes are starting to get on my nerves." Andrea complained.

With the help of the Rescue Megazord the Manic Mechanic was beaten.

**Later at the Hammond residence**

While Ashley walked to the front door she noticed her father with his head under the hoot of his car. Deciding to see what's going on, she walked over to him.

"Problems, dad?" She asked.

Ashley watched her father hit his head against the hoot in surprise.

"Don't ever do that again, Ashley." He father scowled, rubbing the back of his head. "As for your question, yes the car won't start."

"Sorry." Ashley giggled. "Mind if I take a look at it?"

Her father shot her a sceptical look, but moved aside.

"It's not like you'll be able to fix it, but sure."

Ashley grinned and dropped her schoolbag before ducking under the hoot. Five minutes later she slammed the hoot shut and turned to her father.

"Try it now."

Her father got in the car and tried to start it. To his surprise the engine started without a problem. Satisfied Ashley picked up her schoolbag again and continued her way to the front door, a smirk on her face and a slight bounce in her step, knowing her dad would never underestimate the female gender ever again.

A/N: I take it we all know how the episodes go, so I probably won't go in on the fighting too much. I know I'm racing through the Astro Rangers turbo time, but I really need Andros in this story, so the sooner they meet him the sooner this story can slow down a little. Hope you liked it anyway. I want to know what you think, so REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: I can't tell you what Ashley did to deserve such treatment. You will find out though, but not knowing what it is, is part of what this story is about, slowly finding out about why Ashley is different from the others and what makes her different. Though some clues can be found in Chapter 1. More detailed fighting scenes will come, but only when this story lets go of the original storyline. Which I'll try to do soon. Oh and about Andros and being evil, well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out and you're right, they are the best couple. I know, I know, I'm obsessed._

_**Jenny**: I will, don't worry I'm ahead a few chapters than those that are already posted, so for now I should be able to update every day and if you're looking for A/A fanfics, I've got a community that contains what I think are good A/A fics and not all can be found when you search for Andros and Ashley as main characters._

_**Jeanka**: He's here and thanks, I always thought both Alphas used the phrase 'ayayay'. I'll keep it in mind for the next chapters._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, I hope you still love to read more after this chapter. :grins: Nah, I'm just joking. It shouldn't be that bad. _

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 4

Ashley squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the remains of what used to be the Turbo Chamber, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image out of her mind. It was over and she was a normal teen again, or at least as normal as she could get.

Divatox was yelling for them to come out. If only she knew Ashley was lying in the pile of rubble only two meters to her left, hiding out until the coast would be clear.

Ashley had no clue where her team-mates were or even if they were still alive. How was she going to explain the death of her twins to her parents if they hadn't made it? It was something she didn't even want to think about.

A noise caught her attention and she watched a fireball rush down to earth, stopping right in the middle of the ruins and her field of vision. Divatox moved to it.

"What are you?" Her voice asked so sweetly Ashley wanted to throw up.

The ball turned into a humanoid face.

"I'm a messenger from the Cimmarian Planet. Zordon has been captured. You, the queen of evil, will leave at once for the Cimmarian Planet."

Divatox laughed.

"Give my congrats to whoever captured Zordon, but I just captured the Earth and I'm not going anywhere."

"Dark Specter will not be happy."

The screech Divatox let out when hearing the name Dark Specter sent shivers down Ashley's spine. She put her hands over her ears. That was worse than listening to Aaron sing in the shower.

"Did you just say Dark Specter?" Divatox asked.

"Yes, I was talking about the grand Monarch of Evil." The flaming head replied.

Divatox whispered something to Elgar before turning back to the messenger.

"A vacation to the Cimmarian Planet is just what I need right now, thank you for the suggestion. I'll take you up on it."

The messenger left again and Divatox turned around.

"If any of you rangers are out there listening, you're not to worry, I'll be back. Viva la Diva!"

Then she and her minions disappeared in a red teleportation light. Then she noticed movement from a hole in the wall not far from where on of the Piranahtrons had been standing. TJ appeared, his suit all torn and ripped.

Justin and Cassie appeared next, both their suits no better then TJ's. Then Carlos and Andrea entered the scene, closely followed by Andrew and Aaron. All looking like they'd just been through hell. She tried to get up to join them, but pain shooting through her ankle the moment she tried to put weight on it.

"Where's Ashley?" She heard Aaron ask.

"She's not…" Justin hesitated.

"If we made it so did she." Andrew sounded determined.

Again Ashley tried to stand up. This time she was prepared for the pain in her ankle and ignored it as she got to her feet. Slowly she made her way out of her hiding place.

"I'm here." She called.

She might have imagined it, but she thought she saw flashes of relieve on the faces of TJ, Cassie, Justin, Andrew and Aaron.

"What do we do now?" Cassie asked.

"What about finding Alpha?" Ashley sighed, trying not to give in to the pain.

"You okay, Ashley?" TJ asked with a faint trace of concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine." She replied.

The moment the words left her mouth, everyone started to glow and streaks of light in their ranger colours shot into the air, leaving them in their normal clothes.

"Great, there go our powers." Carlos grumbled.

"There's Alpha." Justin exclaimed.

Everyone rushed to the little robot, Ashley following a bit slower. By the time Ashley reached their friend, he had already been pulled out of the rubble and conversation had continued.

"Divatox won't be gone for long Carlos and when she comes back we're sitting ducks." TJ said.

"Alpha, where are you going?" Justin asked, when the robot started to walk away.

"I need the Black Box."

"What black box?" Aaron asked.

Alpha didn't answer, but started looking around in the rubble. After a few minutes he let out a triumphant sound, but didn't seem to be able to get hold of the box. TJ ran over to help and soon had a black box in his hands.

"What now?" They heard him ask.

**Much later**

Ashley sat with her eyes closed. The pain in her ankle had only gotten worse.

"Look at that!" Cassie exclaimed.

Ashley didn't move. The concern for her, if you could call it that, had disappeared only moments after blasting off and she was back into her normal role of blending into the interior of a room until someone decided to notice her.

The shuttle they were in shook all of a sudden.

"Damn, I think we're caught in a tractor beam." TJ cursed.

Once they were pulled into the spaceship they got of the shuttle and began to explore. The ship appeared to be deserted.

A shiver rang down Ashley's spine, something seemed to be presence on this ship and yet it was not, like a ghost or something.

On the bridge she traced one of the consoles with her fingers. If she had it right, this was the helm.

A flash of red behind her caught her attention. She saw her team-mates turn around while she did the same. A fully morphed red ranger stood there and when TJ tried to talk to him, he ran.

Something made her go after him. It took a moment for her to realize she was running behind her own team-mates.

They caught up with him, but the ship rocked, making them lose their balance and they red ranger took off again. Ashley sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

**Later**

"Red ranger, look out!"

A sign of relieve escaped her lips when he knocked the Quantron to the ground. Soon the Quantrons retreated, leaving them alone with the unknown red ranger. Close by her team-mates regrouped. Everyone's eyes had turned on the ranger.

With the rush of adrenaline, that had been running through her body the moment the ranger had shown up on the bridge, wearing down Ashley suddenly became aware of the pain in her ankle again. Being hit by that pain so suddenly again, her ankle almost gave way, but she refused to let it.

It would look just great, her crashing to the ground just moments after the battle ended. That would really make a good impression on that ranger.

She refused to let a small thing like a painful ankle get in the way of what might be their only help.

She watched him cross his arms in the air and then slam them back to his sides, only to be engulfed by a red light. When the light disappeared two hazel eyes bore into hers.

A/N: I know it's shorter than the others, but I have a good reason for it. You'll see when I put up the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Jenny**: That's right, the last chapter was a transitional part between PRT and PRiS. As for Justin, he staid on Earth. You said Andros and Ashley should have kissed and I totally agree with that, well, I'll tell you this. I heard from a friend they originally did twice in CD2D, it just got cut out, but it seems they're still trying to decide if they might publish it after all. I definitely hope they do._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, more's here._

_**Starlight63**: Ashley will be alright, eventually._

_**Necroblade**: As I told Jenny, the last chapter was just a transitional part between PRT and PRiS so I could finally get Andros into the story._

_**Jeanka**: I know it's unusual for me not to have a lot of dialogue in my fic's, but there'll be more chapters where the dialogue is kept to a minimum. When I'm writing the words just keep coming, mostly it's dialogue, but this time more description is coming out. Oh and about that last sentence, I'm glad you liked it. I could've continued the chapter after that, but I though I'd ruin the end if I didn't stop there and it's a great way to switch P.O.V. for a moment._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 5

He watched the group of teens, while he powered down. One of the girls stood about two meters from the rest, like she belonged with them and yet not.

The moment the red light disappeared his eyes locked with deep brown ones of that girl, but only for a moment. One of the other girls was approaching him. He quickly did a double take.

The girl that was approaching him looked exactly like the other girl. If it weren't for them wearing different coloured clothes, he would have sworn they were one and the same.

The girl started to circle him, inspecting him like he was a piece of meat. Then she pocked him twice.

"You're human." She said.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know. You're not from Earth, are you?"

"Earth isn't the only place humans live. I'm from a space colony, KO-35, it's in the Karova system."

"So, you're from outer space? Cool." The boy in green exclaimed.

"I'm Cassie." The girl in pink introduced herself.

"Andrea." The girl that pocked him said a bit to quickly after Cassie for him liking.

"Carlos." The boy in green said.

"Andrew." The boy in white smiled friendly.

"Aaron." The boy in black said.

The boy in white grinned when he noticed his double take.

"We're an identical twin." He explained.

"TJ." The boy in red said, extending his hand.

He looked at the hand sceptically, but then took it.

"I'm called Andros." He replied, his eyes fixing on the girl in yellow that regarded them not having moved from her spot.

She looked him straight in the eye, but made no move to introduce herself. The other teens must have noticed his look too.

"She's Ashley and I have the misfortune of having her as my younger identical twin sister." Andrea told him.

He pulled his eyes away from the girl to look at her twin.

"Two identical twins?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Actually, we're quadruplets." Aaron replied.

Any reply he might have intended to give was caught off by his communicator. He opened the channel without speaking a word. Deca knew him well enough to know he had.

"Damage report is finished." Deca's voice told him.

"I'm on my way." He replied and started to walk back to the Megaship.

He knew the other teens were following him, but he didn't acknowledge them.

**Later in the engine-room**

Ashley was working on Alpha's fried speech board. Just when Andros entered with the others hot on his heels, she got hit by a small electrical shock. Ashley quickly pulled back her hand and put her fingertips in her mouth.

Andros glanced at Ashley while passing. She hadn't said a word since he met her, with the exception of a warning that a Quantron was behind him. He knew it had been her, for he hadn't heard the voice that had yelled at him again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shot him a look, but didn't reply and he didn't ask again, but he did notice she didn't put a lot of weight on her right ankle.

He climbed onto the observation walkway and started typing on a datapad. Once in a while he quickly glanced at the teens that were following him around. They seemed to ignore Ashley. Even when they wanted to know how it was coming along with his repairs they asked Alpha, even if he still couldn't answer.

When the engine checked out fine, he got of the catwalk again and walked over to the other teens.

"Here, let me take a look at that." He said.

Ashley stepped aside and he took Alpha a small distance away from the group. He saw Ashley again didn't mingle with the other teens, or her team-mates if they were telling the truth about being rangers and now that she didn't have Alpha to support herself with it was obvious something was wrong with her ankle.

"You might want to have that ankle of yours checked out." He commented, catching her eye for a fleeing second.

"It's fine." Ashley muttered so softly he almost didn't hear it.

Ashley didn't know what it was, but there was something about Andros that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe it had something to do with the ghostly presence on this ship or maybe it was just the fact her didn't need a bucket to drool in when he looked at Andrea.

"Deca…" Andros said, before turning his attention to Alpha, interrogating him.

"Her ankle is badly sprained. If it's not treated it will get worse." Deca replied.

Andros quickly shot her a look that held a promise that if she didn't let her ankle be treated willingly, he'd force her. A silent breath escaped her lips. She wasn't going to fight him on this and it would be nice to be able to walk normally again.

Before long Alpha's voice filled the engine-room, or at least something that was supposed to be.

"I couldn't restore your old voice…" Andros said, trailing off.

"That's okay, Andros. I'm glad to be able to communicate normally again, no matter what my voice sounds like." The little Alpha robot replied.

He soughed out Ashley's eyes again. The look in her eyes said she wasn't going to put up resistance against her ankle being treated, so he turned around and started to walk to the infirmary keeping his pace slow so Ashley wouldn't have to go through too much trouble to keep up with him.

When they arrived at the infirmary he was relieved to see the others hadn't followed them. They were getting on his nerves, especially that Andrea. She was trying to make a move on him or something. Glancing at Ashley again he sighed. Something was different about her, but he couldn't figure out what, but she seemed to radiate something that made him feel a little more comfortable with her than with the other teens.

"Sit." He ordered, pointing to a patient bed, while looking around for a medical-kit.

He knew there had to be one around here somewhere, the problem was he didn't know where since he mostly left his injuries untreated. It didn't take long for him to find it though and when he turned back to Ashley, she was sitting on the patient bed, staring at the ground. Her feet were softly swinging, one still in its sock and shoe, the other bare. He winched slightly at the ugly shade of purplish-blue it had become and even from here he could see it was swollen.

Sighing he pulled up a chair and went to sit in front of her to treat her ankle. Their eyes met for a moment, but she quickly looked away again, like she was scared that if she looked at him too long he would run or something. He slightly shook his head and took hold of her ankle. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry." He offered.

"It's okay." Came a soft reply, no loader than the reply she had given him in the engine-room.

He was fairy sure it wasn't because she was shy and he briefly wondered what had caused her to be this reserved.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, trying to start some kind of conversation between them.

"I don't see why not."

"The others, you say you are Power Rangers…"

"Were, yeah." She interrupted.

"Then why is it that the others seem to ignore you?" He questioned. "I won't pretend to be an expert, but shouldn't a team work together?"

"Oh, we do, but only in uniform and even then that's as little as possible. I'm not really part of the team."

He looked up in surprise.

"You're not?"

"Well, I am their team-mate. We shared the same kind of morpher and all, but that's it. We fight together because we have to. I'm more someone they put up with because they have to."

"That doesn't sound right." He replied.

"It's not, but it's not like I can do anything about it."

"Why not?"

"Andrea."

The reply surprised him even more than the last reply. Then he remembered how Andrea had introduced Ashley. When Ashley noticed the shocked look on his face she sighed.

"The reason I'm ignored goes further back than I would want it to. I'm, different would be the right word I guess, from others and Andrea doesn't accept that, so she's turning everyone against me."

After that they staid quiet while Andros wrapped a bandage around her foot.

"There, that should do it." He said when he was finished.

"Thanks." Ashley replied, putting on her sock and shoe before sliding of the bed. "It feels a whole lot better."

"No problem. Deca, where are the others?"

"They're on the bridge." Deca replied.

Without another word, they walked to the bridge.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now. **I Think About You** belongs to Collin Raye._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Triple L**: Thanks for pointing out that mistake, I changed it immediately. I don't mind you being picky about something like that, I like it when people point out my mistakes, at least, if they are that big, it improves my grammar a bit. (I hope)_

_**Arwennicole**: Well, the answer to your hope can be found in this chapter and they way they interact with each other will probably stay like that for a while._

_**Jeanka**: You'll find out what's with Ashley and I will leave some hints in chapters, but I won't say it in so many words until they come to Centraur B, please don't stop reading._

_**Jenny**: Don't get me wrong, I love that part of Ashley, but it's a bit silly and looking from Andros' point of view, well, I'd say the girl doing it was crazy, so that's why I made Andrea do it. Also Ashley is way too reserved to pull that stunt and I just had to get it in. As for Andros being more talk-active than on the show, only to Ashley._

_**Rougeangle199**: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, don't scare me with such horrible thoughts like Andros falling for Andrea, that's just wrong. No, Andros and Ashley are definitely going to get together, eventually._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 6

Listening to the noise in the hallway, he wondered why he did it. Why had he given them the morphers? He didn't want a team, did he? Was it really Alpha that changed his mind? Or was it guilt he felt for leaving them behind? They had been nothing but friendly to him. Okay, he hadn't regretted leaving Andrea behind, the girl had been working on his nerves from the moment he demorphed. No, he could definitely do without her. She was constantly hanging around him, flirting like it was some kind of sport. Oh, how he would love to fly to the nearest black hole and push her in. The only reason she was leaving him alone right now was that she thought he was asleep.

He had been planning to, but he was used to having noise in the hall and thus it was keeping him awake, his thoughts pondering the question if he had done right handing them the other Astro Morphers.

Then he remembered Ashley's face when he handed her the yellow morpher. For a moment her face had been graced by a small smile and when he had shown them how to ride a Galaxy Glider, she had lived up during the ride. The fact that riding a glider came as a second nature to her might have something to do with that, but still it did him good to see he had been able to brighten the girl's day.

When she rode the glider and let go of her troubles for a while, her carefree appearance had reminded him so much of Zhane. He was thankful no-one had asked about the silver jump-tube in work-bay, though he had seen Andrew look at it, but that wasn't so strange, since his jump-tube was right next to it.

Thinking of the arrangement of the jump-tubes suddenly made him very grateful. He had never cared about it much, but now he was glad the orange tube mirrored the position of the silver one. Ironically enough, the yellow tube had been positioned on the left of the red one. It was as if they were being pushed to each other. Well, they did seem to have a lot in common. Both of them were loners, not willing to show too much emotion, though he doubted it was in Ashley's nature to be like that and had more to do with Andrea pushing Ashley into that role.

He sighed, his thoughts now contemplating the female twin on his team. He didn't think they could get more different from each other. He remembered their first morphed fight with the Astro Morphers and the tour he had given of the Megaship, explaining how things worked. During the fight he had had a few moments to look around. Almost every ranger had teamed up with another. Andrew and Aaron had been a very efficient fighting force fighting back to back and TJ and Cassie didn't fair too bad either. Andrea and Carlos fought back to back together flawlessly, but Carlos had needed to help Andrea out too many times for his liking. She didn't appear to be a great fighter, leaving too many holes in her defence. Ashley on the other hand had been fairing way better then her sister. Though she was facing the Quantrons alone, she had taken out more of them than Andrew and Aaron and she hadn't even pulled out her Star Slinger yet. Though if she had, he doubted it would have given her the advantage the others had gotten by pulling out their weapons. Ashley's Star Slinger, Andrew's Solar Bow and Cassie's Satellite Stunner were all weapons that left your back undefended.

Cassie had had TJ and his Astro Axe to keep that hole covered and any Quantron getting it into his metal head to attack Andrew's back had been introduced to Aaron's Meteor Daggers, but Ashley had had no one to cover her back, so while the others had pulled out their weapons, she had preferred to continue hand-to-hand combat.

Andros briefly wondered who had named their weapons anyway. He didn't have too many problems with most of the names, but come on Meteor Daggers? Couldn't they have thought of something better? (A/N: Yes, you're reading it correctly, I'm flaming my own work. :grins:)

Then his mind pulled his thoughts back to the topic it had previously been pondering, by throwing the memory of his tour at him. He doubted Andrea had picked up more than how to work the Synthetron from his tour. His words hadn't seemed to interest her in the least and she had been studying him like a piece of meat again during the hole tour. The other rangers seemed interested enough, but no one seemed as interested as Ashley. She had done nothing to try and conceal the wonder in her eyes and she had been very willing to learn.

When he had shown them how to get logged in on the UN-Net (Universal News Net), Ashley had been the only one to get in flawlessly in the first try. He sniggered when her remembered Andrea not being able to log in at all, no matter how many times she tried.

With his thoughts still on his new team, the noise outside his door softly lulled him to sleep.

**Later on Earth**

Ashley breathed in the fresh air when the teleportation lights released her. The others had gone to buy supplies to fix the ship, but she hadn't joined them. She decided she would report in with Jeff and her grandmother. They would probably be worried sick. Her twins had a tendency to stay a way for a few days in a row during summer vacation, but she didn't.

She looked around the familiar surroundings of Angel Grove Park. She was going to see her grandparents first. They lived on the other side of Angel Grove Park seen from their house. Deca had teleported her to a secluded place, not fare from her grandparents house.

Smiling she started to walk into the direction of the exit of the park. Andros had advised them to let their family know they were rangers, so they didn't have to think of an excuse when they needed to run of into space again, looking for Zordon.

Ashley had asked if she could tell just a few more people. She had noticed the others were about to protest, when she explained about Jeff's band looking out for her. Something appeared in Andros' eyes, but disappeared so fast she wasn't sure she had really seen it, but he had given her permission to tell the band-members too.

Ashley's smile widened when she spotted her grandparents' house and her grandmother standing in the doorway.

"Saw me coming, gran?" She greeted.

"Something like that." Her grandmother called back. "Where have you been?"

"If we go inside I'll tell you." She said, hugging her grandmother.

"Has it got to do with that part-time job of you four?"

"You know it."

She hadn't told anyone her grandparents already knew about the quads being power rangers. Ashley had never been able to keep a secret form her grandmother, so to safe her the trouble of prying it out of Ashley, she had told her grandparents the evening after receiving their powers. They hadn't seemed too surprised though, but when Ashley had asked them about it, they had simply waved the question away.

"Ashley, what a pleasant surprise." Her grandfather greeted when she entered the living-room. "What have you been up to?"

"Want something to drink?" Her grandmother offered.

"Tea please." Ashley replied, knowing she would be here for a while.

"So where have you been? When Jeff called two days ago to ask if you were here we became so worried and you weren't answering your cell-phone. It was like you disappeared of the face of the planet." Her grandfather joked when she sat down.

"Actually, I did." She muttered. "I just came back from space."

The sound of something falling could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"Everything okay in there, Maddy?" Her grandfather asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. What were you doing in space, Ash?"

Ashley took a deep breath and started telling the whole story about Goldgoyle, the destruction of the Turbo Chamber, Justin's idea to blast of into space, how they had gotten onto the shuttle and left Earth, being pulled aboard the Megaship, meeting Andros, everything.

When she mentioned Andros' name, she thought she saw a flash of recognition cross her grandmother's face, but she didn't say a word about it.

After about two hours of being interrogated by her grandparents Ashley got up.

"I really should be going. You're the first I came to after returning, so I really should be letting Jeff know I'm alright."

"You're right. I think Jeff said something about band practise, or something."

Ashley laughed a little.

"That's probably the only thing he's doing besides homework, and since it's summer vacation there's no homework to keep him away from his music."

Her grandparents laughed and got up to see her to the door.

"Take care, Ashley." Her grandmother said when Ashley walked back to the entrance of Angel Grove Park.

"I will, see you later." Ashley called back.

She slowly walked through the park to her house. She still missed the freedom of the cornfields that lay close to their old house, but the park was a nice substitute. She didn't even want to count the times she and Jeff had played in those cornfields and when Jeff wasn't around to talk to, she entrusted her secret dreams and wishes to the scarecrows. That had inspired her when she had been writing the lyrics for 'Born To Fly' and she smiled when she thought about how silly it really sounded, but it had been how she felt at that time, still did actually and her Galaxy Glider was now granting her some of that freedom to fly.

She hadn't realised how deep in thought she had been until she realised she was standing in front of their front-door. Ashley pulled out her key and opened the door. She didn't even looked for her parents, but went straight up the stairs to the attic. Her twins could deal with telling their parents.

Her grandfather had been right, when she walked up the stairs to the attic, she was greeted by the sound of an unfamiliar song. She strained her ears to catch the lyrics. It was definitely Jeff singing it.

_**(E-mail me for chapter with the lyrics Jeff sings)  
**_

She hated to interrupt, but Jeff would kill her if he found out she didn't, so she barged in.

"I'm HOME!" She grinned.

The music stopped immediately and seconds later, she was swapped into her big brother's embrace.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick."

Ashley smiled and was about to reply when she spotted an unfamiliar girl. Sage, the guy taking care of the electronics, special effects and stuff, must have noticed her hesitation.

"Ashley, this is Jeanette, since you refused to join us, she's our female singer, but don't worry, she's not allowed to sing your songs. Oh and she's great at writing songs." He smiled.

Jeanette smiled at Ashley, who had just been released by Jeff.

"I've heard much about you from these six. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. Uh, can I, uh, can I trust you with a secret? I know I can trust the others in this room."

"Sure and even if you couldn't, I'm sure these boys would make sure I'd keep my mouth shut."

Ashley smiled slightly at Jeanette and then turned to the others.

"You might want to sit down."

They did and Ashley started to tell her story all over again, but this time adding how she became a ranger and everything. This time when she reached the part of the story about the Megaship and the Galaxy Gliders, things really got through to her and this time she couldn't sit still while telling.

Jeff watched his sister stand before them, telling them about her adventure in space. When she started to tell about the spaceship and the new 'toys' called Galaxy Gliders, some kind of hovering surfboard as she tried to describe it, her eyes began to sparkle with a light he had never seen, an unguarded joy, wonder and freedom. Ashley had always loved the night, when she could look at the stars and the moon, she always said it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and now she was able to see it up close. It was clear her head was up in space and he hated the moment it would return to Earth.

She finished her story all too soon for Jeff's liking, but a faint glitter of the light staid in her eyes.

"Wow." Nash said, staring at her. "We've got a Power Ranger willing to sing for us once in a while. Every time I'll see anything that has to do with the rangers, I'll be thinking of you now."

That reminded Ashley and she turned to her brother.

"That was a beautiful new song I interrupted, when did you write it and how did you get the idea?"

"I wrote it not too long ago and you inspired me to write it." Jeff smiled. "Who else has big brown eyes and a heart of gold?"

Ashley looked at her brother amazed before launching at him and hugging him tight.

"You are the best, Jeff!"

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Starlight63**: Wow, that was a fast review. It's morning here and I just got your review alert, mostly I have to wait until it's evening for the first review to arrive. As to finding out what's up with Ashley, I'm so happy to say this is and A/U-fic, as you surely have noticed, so I can delete some episodes from the real storyline, but also I can make them switch places, so don't worry, you'll find out what's with Ashley soon._

_**Necroblade**: Thank you very much. I do my best and judging by the first fic I've ever written I'd say I'm slowly getting the hang of how to put more depth in the characters as well as how to build a story around the conversations._

_**Arwennicole**: Well, for now you won't have to wait long for more. I'll be able to update everyday for a while, but of course I'll update only if I get at least one review, but all of you make sure that's no problem._

_**Jeanka**: The hints are concealed in the chapters. There's another one in this chapter, though less obvious then the others, it does give a lot away. I'm just not going to point it out. Two more hints are in the very beginning of Chapter 1 and in Chapter 4._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 7

"You transferring your whole room?" A voice from the doorway asked.

She sighed.

"I think it would be easier if I spent as much time on the Megaship as possible."

"Admit you like living on the Megaship better, even if it's only been two days since you've received that Astro Morpher."

"No, but the sense of freedom up there is much bigger than down here."

"The stars are calling you, aren't they?"

"You could say that." She turned around and smiled. "I'll still be here as much as I can though, it's just the nights I spent down here I'm trying to keep to a minimum."

That prompted a laugh.

"I thought you loved Matt to death."

"Oh I do, it's just that it's highly annoying to be woken up in the night while you have a test the next day and the fought a very exhausting battle the day before."

He laughed again.

"Don't fuzz about it too much. It's good to see you finally trying to spread those wings of yours. Oh, I got a present for you."

He pointed to the leader bag hanging down his shoulder.

"But I've got my own laptop!" She protested.

"Ash, I just bought a new one, and this way the only thing you'll have to be taking with you are your files, not the whole damned thing. I've erased all my files from it already, with a few exceptions."

"Which are?"

"You'll see, but only if you'll take it."

"Well, it is better than mine anyway and I could use one with a bigger memory…"

"Good." He replied, pushing the bag into her hands. "I don't want to hear anything about it anymore. This is a far better way for me to get rid of it than the dumpster."

Ashley laughed.

"You're the best, Jeff, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, need help sorting things out what you want to keep here and what has to come along?"

"That would be nice. How about we start…" She was interrupted by her communicator.

"Ashley here."

"Ashley, the other rangers are in trouble at NASADA, Astronema wants to destroy the shuttle."

"I'm on my way." Ashley said, turning to Jeff. "Well, duty calls. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Go kick some butt." Jeff grinned at her, remembering the way the Yellow Turbo Ranger had fought.

Ashley grinned back and went through the morphing sequence in front of her brother's eyes before teleporting to NASADA. The moment the teleportation light disappeared she saw the arm of a Quantron stretching out in front of her, apparently trying to hit someone. She quickly grabbed the arm with her left hand, twisting so the Quantron came tumbling forward before knocking it to the ground with her right elbow.

While she was doing this she quickly scanned the aria. It was filled with Quantrons, her team-mates were shattered around, fighting them off. Andros was battling a guy that looked like the background of the activated Simudeck right next to her, not noticing her arrival.

The Quantron's punch had been directed at the unguarded back of the preoccupied red ranger and Deca had probably teleported her to this spot to cover his back.

She quickly brought her hand up to block a Quantron's fist that had been aimed at her helmet. She twisted the arm of the Quantron behind it's back.

"Andros, duck." She ordered.

The red ranger did as he was told apparently too surprised about her presence to protest. She pushed the Quantron forward. It stumbled, fell over Andros and onto the guy Andros had been fighting, successfully knocking them both to the ground.

Andros straightened and admired her handy work for a split second before taking on the oncoming Quantrons.

"We need to get to the shuttle." He told her, while knocking two Quantrons to the ground with his Spiral Saber.

"I know, but we need to create a clearing for that."

"Follow me."

She threw a Quantron against some of his buddies, knocking them to the ground in a domino-effect. Grinning she turned around and ran after Andros who was clearing the way with his saber. She drew her Astro Blaster and shot over her shoulder blindly and by the sounds of it, she was hitting quite a lot of Quantrons that were following them, not that that surprised her. All evil armies seemed to be too dumb to know it's not smart to stand close together when someone decides to shoot at them. It made it way easier to be hit, but right now, Ashley was thankful for that.

The others seemed to have created a clearing for themselves and were also running to the shuttle.

Only moments after blasting off, the Dark Fortress destroyed the launching unite the shuttle had been located in.

"Satellasers have been fired at Ecliptor." Deca's voice reported through the com-system.

"Initiate Astro Megazord-sequence." Andros ordered.

"Megazord-sequence initiated." Deca reported.

Before long Ashley found herself back at the scanner console of the Astro Megazord and battling Andros' now grown opponent. Shock ran through her when there were suddenly seven of them.

"SEVEN!" Andrea exclaimed. "We're never going to be able to beat seven Ecliptors!"

"It's just an illusion." Andros answered with an annoyed voice, though Andrea didn't seem to notice that. "Ashley, scan for the real Ecliptor."

Ashley did as she was told and soon found the real one.

"Second to the right." She answered.

With the Megazord's giant saber they attacked the Ecliptor she had pointed out and the others disappeared, a second hit shattered him into too many pieces for her to count.

The Astro Megazord turned back into the Astro Megaship and they rangers gathered on the bridge.

"Finally decided to show your face?" Andrea snapped.

Ashley didn't even react on it, but turned to Deca's eye.

"Could you teleport me back to my room on Earth, Deca?"

"Affirmative." Deca's voice replied before the yellow teleportation light engulfed her once again.

When the light cleared she was back in her room. She turned around and saw Jeff was still there, looking at the frame he had given her for Christmas so long ago.

"Regret giving it to me?" She joked.

Jeff immediately spun around, startled.

"I didn't hear you return." He said.

"I'd be damned if you did, I teleported."

Jeff shook his head. What was he to do with his sister. She was so happy, light hearted and carefree, but only if she knew nobody who wasn't allowed to see that was watching.

"Let's go sort things out, shall we?" He suggested.

"You got it."

**On the Megaship**

"Deca, show battle analysis." Andros ordered, when the bridge had emptied.

Deca didn't reply, but did show the tape of the battle on the viewing screen. Andros watched the other rangers fight, then the view switched and showed him fight Ecliptor. A Quantron was sneaking up on him from behind and threw a punch at him. He briefly wondered why he hadn't noticed the punch, but got the answer immediately when golden sparkles appeared next to the stretching arm.

The morphed yellow ranger quickly let the Quantron get acquainted with the ground. While getting a hold on the next Quantron she told him to duck. He grinned slightly when he saw the Quantron fall over him and against Ecliptor.

When they started running, he noticed her getting out her Astro Blaster to cover their backs, though not looking where she was firing. The tape ended with the blasting off of the shuttle and Andros sighed slightly. This had been the second fight with her new powers and again Ashley hadn't used her Star Slinger. He regretted it a little. He knew about the weapon and what it looked like, but he had never seen it in action.

"Thank you, Deca." He told the AI after a moment. "Thank you for teleporting Ashley there to cover my back."

"It was no problem, Andros." Deca told him.

He felt something shift in the very back of his find and grinned. Even in his frosty state his friend tried to look out for him, though Andros doubted he knew the other Astro Morpher were in use now. How could he? It wasn't as if there were more Telepaths on the team besides the two of them. Well, there would have been if he had been more careful. Was that why he felt a need to look out for Ashley? Because she wore yellow? Because in a way she reminded him of…

He quickly shook his head clear of those thoughts. No, the two girls were nothing alike. So, what if Ashley physically resembled her, so did Andrea and he didn't feel the need to watch out for her and anyway, Ashley appeared to have a totally opposite character, withdrawn from everyone. But the way her eyes lit up on rare occasions, like during his tour, it seemed to point to a different girl being trapped behind a wall of pain, scared to come out and be hurt again.

Again he shook his head clear of those thoughts. He and Ashley had been in completely different situations. He might be hiding for the hurt and pain he had gone through in his life, but Ashley, what could have hurt her? Did Andrea's treatment bother her that much? If it did she didn't let anyone notice, but on her glider…

No, he must have imagined that carefree girl. He must have been imaging someone else standing on that glider in that uniform, but he couldn't help it, it should have been her standing there, fighting on his team.

"Deca, continue where you last stopped searching."

More words he didn't have to say. Deca would understand without him elaborating.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Oh and if you have an idea for a weapon for Andrea, let me know. I do have an idea for a shield, but I'll use that as my last hope. I don't really like shields as ranger WEAPONS, I mean, weapons are to attack, shields are to defend, though it would fit Andrea perfectly.


	9. Chapter 8

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: You are very smart. Congratulations. Thanks again for telling me my writing is improving, it's good to hear that. As for your weapon suggestion, I like it, now all I got to do is think of a name for it, if you got any ideas, please don't be afraid to share._

_**Arwennicole**: I got a suggestion from Necroblade to give Andrea a ninja sword or kanto, if you can help me find a name for it, I would be very happy. Ashley is not using her Star Slinger yet, because I believe using it leaves her back quite vulnerable for attacks. She's going it to use it once she's got her back covered._

_**Starlight63**: Well, you'll find out soon enough. I plan to wake Zhane up soon and the mission to Centaur B should be a chapter or two later. Oh and you don't have to ask for more soon, as long as I have chapters standing in queue, I'll be able to update every day (morning for me)._

_**Jenny**: It's okay. Why Deca answered 'Affirmative'? To be honest I have no clue. You're right, Jeff didn't delete the music files, that'll be in a following chapter, just have to decide which one. As for the weapon list, it's very simple, Andrew had a bow named Solar Bow and Aaron's got a set of daggers named Meteor Daggers. Andrea's weapon? I still have to find a name for that one, but it's going to be a ninja sword or kanto. If you got a suggestion for a name, please tell. The other rangers just have their own weapons. Oh as for your suggestion about the hinds your first guess is a bull's-eye._

_**The-power-of-love**: Oh, I'll update soon. It's okay about you not reviewing the other chapters, it's kinda my fault too for not letting you know I've been updating._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 8

Ashley looked up when Carlos walked into work-bay. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. He quickly looked around the room before speaking.

"Where's Andros' glider?"

"Not here." TJ grinned. "Obviously."

"Deca?"

"Andros took his Galaxy Glider to get down to KO-35 while you were asleep." Deca replied.

"Why would he… Guys…"

"What?" Aaron asked, sleepily.

"Andros has a sister."

It was plain and simple and yet it caught the others attention.

"So?" TJ asked.

"She was kidnapped when he was about five or something, surely no older than six. He's still looking for her. That might be why he's down there."

"Poor Andros." Andrea said. "Maybe we should comfort him."

"I doubt he wants us to know it." Ashley muttered, turning back to the book in her lap.

She was sitting on the steps to the jump-tubes, breakfast standing on the jump-tube plateau to her right, so when Astronema decided to attack it wouldn't stand in the way of the other rangers. It had become her usual spot to eat and always with a school-book in her lap or a datapad in her hand.

"I'm going to check on him." Carlos stated.

"I don't think he's going to like it." Ashley warned.

"Nobody asked your opinion." Andrea snapped.

Ashley just shrugged and let Carlos passed.

**Later in the infirmary**

Ashley rolled her eyes, looking at a wounded Carlos, while the others were trying to convince Andros it wasn't his fault. Ashley grimaced when Andrea put her arm around Andros' shoulder. The poor boy didn't seem comfortable with that at all, but Andrea didn't appear to notice, or just didn't want to notice. The second being most likely.

To Ashley it was obvious Andrea had set her eyes on Andros and whenever Andrea set her eyes on a boy, she would stop at nothing until she dated him. It had never bothered Ashley before, but for some reason she wanted to claw her sister of the red ranger and if she severely wounded her in the process would only make it more satisfying, but she did nothing.

Andros felt his muzzles tense. Andrea was standing too close. When he shot a quick look at Ashley standing near the door of the infirmary, he was shocked to see her glare daggers at her sister.

Soon he couldn't take the closeness and sympathy anymore and stormed out of the infirmary, leaving the other rangers stunned, but he didn't care. When he was sure he was far enough away from the infirmary for them to notice, he started to run. He didn't know where he was going, but he let his feet guide him.

It didn't surprise him at all to end up in the engine-room. He quickly made his way over to the corner and keyed a code into the keypad that was hanging there. A door opened and he slipped in, listening to it closing behind him.

"I can't do this." He whispered, walking over to the icebox-bed in the middle of the room. "I can't have a team, not if it means having to go through this again."

He placed his hand on the tube and slowly a few tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Why did you do it, Zhane? I'm not worth it. Maybe if you were here I could deal with having a team, but I can't do it without you. At least you know me, how I am and what to do and what not. They don't. I wish Andrea would leave me alone, but she doesn't. I wish Carlos had not come after me, but he did and now he's hurt, just like you. He got hurt protecting me. Why is it people want to protect me, Zhane? If you ask me the world would be better of without me."

He sighed.

"Please wake up. Please teach them how to handle me. I know you would be able to get Ashley into the team, even cheer her up. I don't know why I care to see her smile, maybe because of Karone. Help me out here. Please, help me out."

In the back of his mind the presence of his friend didn't even steer and he sighed.

"Why did I even come here? It's not as if you can hear me or help me out. I'm just beating myself up again over what happened to you, but it's in the past and I can't change it. I wish I could, but wishing doesn't help, does it?"

He got no reply and he turned around, sitting down with his back against the tube. He knew he was crying and he refused to face the other rangers like this.

**Ashley's room**

Ashley had left the infirmary and had gone back to her own room. Ever since Carlos had told them about Andros' sister, a feeling had been creeping up on her.

"Deca, show files about the Karovan Rangers."

Deca didn't reply, but showed her the files without hesitation. Ashley skimmed over the files until she found the one she had been looking for. It was the last one on the list showing the children chosen to become rangers, every single one of them was the child of a ranger.

The first picture had immediately caught her eye. It showed Andros at the age of five and a cute girl standing next to him in a yellow jump-suit about a year younger than him, but it was the caption that really caught her attention.

'Andros of KO-35 chosen to be Red Ranger and Karone of KO-35 chosen to be Yellow Ranger.'

Shock ran through her system and she grabbed the picture of her and her twins at the age of four from her desk, holding it next to the screen. The physical resemblance was stunning. Was that why Andros was so nice to her? Because she looked like his sister and wore the same colour. Well, if that was so, she didn't want his care.

**Later**

Andros watched Ashley quickly escape the bridge. The had just come back from battling Ecliptor on KO-35 and suddenly she seemed reluctant to be around him. He let the words of the others flow past him.

After a few minutes he got up.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked sweetly.

"I've still got some work to do." He replied.

"Need help?" TJ asked.

"No, I can handle it."

He left the bridge and when he was sure the others couldn't hear him, he turned to Deca.

"Deca, where's Ashley?"

"Ashley is in work bay." Deca replied.

Andros made his way to work bay. When he entered he saw Ashley working on his Galaxy Glider.

"Can I help?"

"It's not that difficult." She replied coolly.

"What happened?" He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem reluctant to be around me all of a sudden."

"What did you expect? You don't think that after finding out about Karone, you'd be able to hide she was suppose to be the yellow ranger or that me and Andrea look a lot like her. I even wear her colour. How do you think that makes me feel? I know people rather not be in my company and then you come along and you treat me no different form the others. If I remind you of Karone, you don't have to be nice to me just because of that."

She didn't look at him, but he could still see the tears that had filled her eyes.

"That's not true!" Andros exclaimed. "I'm nice to you because of you and I still fail to see why others don't."

When she didn't reply he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Why did that reply get to him, while he himself had thought along the same lines?

"Look, you're not the only one who went through a tough youth. I know how much a friend can do to make it a bit better and I just thought you might want one, but if this is how you react to that, then fine. Be alone, if that is what you want." With that he stormed off to his room.

A single tear escaped Ashley's eye. She hadn't meant to scare Andros away, but he just came at a wrong time. She was still trying to set her feelings straight about taking Karone's morpher. She looked over her shoulder at the jump-tubes. Nobody had dared to ask about the silver one next to Andrew's. Someone had yet to work up the courage to ask Andros about it.

What had happened to the silver morpher anyway? The file she had used to find out about the relationship between Karone and her morpher had been the last file existing about the Karovan Rangers or maybe Deca wasn't willing to give more information about them, wanting Andros to be the one to tell them.

Well, he wasn't going to tell her now, she blew it. For the first time she could remember someone other than her brother's friends had been willing to be her friend and she had pushed him away.

Sighing she finished up with the red glider and left for her room, maybe if she woke up this would all end up being just a dream.

A/N: Not how I intended it to end, but it seemed to fit. Hope you liked it anyway. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Jenny**: I like your idea for a weapon too. Maybe I'm going to make Karone the Purple Astro Ranger and give her those weapons. Or I'll dump these rangers in another dimension by letting them make a few wishes or something. I don't know yet. I might even make that other dimension a whole new fic, but one thing is for sure, I will use the idea._

_**Necroblade**: Neubula Blade it is then, I love it. Ashley is going to be okay, don't worry, I promise. Glad you liked the part in the healing-chamber. I figured Andros would turn to Zhane with his problems, seeing they're practically brothers, even if Zhane's in a coma._

_**Starlight63**: Ashley is a loner because everybody is pushing her away, since Andrea is turning everyone against her. Andrea can't have it Ashley is different. The puzzle I placed in this fic is what makes Ashley different. Two already solved it, but if you can't figure it out there's no need to worry, I'll reveal it very soon._

_**Arwennicole**: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, not you too. What is it with you people and even daring to think I would do something as horrible as let Andros and Andrea get together. That is so wrong. I think you're going to like this chapter. Please tell me you do when you've read it, please:looks with big puppy-dog eyes:_

_**Rougeangel99**: I know for sure there are female Karovans and you should too, Taikwa, remember? As for what Zhane said to Ashley, he was probably just joking around and flirting with Ashley, he didn't know Andros had his eyes set on her yet. I'm glad you like the way I put Andros. Oh, I almost forgot, I don't think there were other rangers either, they were probably picked, but I think they chickened out, why else would there be six morphers and only two rangers? One last thing: Enjoy!_

_**A**: It this soon enough?_

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 9

"Andros! Oh, Andros! Where are you"

Ashley sighed when she heard the annoying voice of her sister, calling for the red ranger. She pitied Andros even though she never tried to make up with him, the time just never seemed right. It was clear he didn't like having her sister hang around him all the time, after all these weeks since they met him, it didn't seem to get through to her he wanted to be left alone.

A chill ran down her spine again. The ghostly presence seemed to steer a little. Even after all this time on the Megaship, she still had the feeling something was there, just out of reach. At first she had thought it was because of the ship being so empty, but now she knew that wasn't it. There was enough life on the Megaship at the moment, since all rangers were present, but it was still there. The feeling was the strongest when she was in the engine-room and she avoided it as much as possible, but when she was running a system-check today, there had seemed to be a problem with the fuel-systems, so that's where she was now.

It had turned out someone had made a slight mistake recalibration of the fuel-injection, causing the engines to get a to little fuel when entering hyper rush. It had been a piece of cake to fix it, but she was now running some tests to make sure it wouldn't give a problem again.

The sound of panting made her look up for her datapad. It amused her a little to see Andros standing pressed to the wall next to the door, trying to catch his breath. He froze at the sound of footsteps approaching accompanied by the sound of Andrea's voice calling him.

Seeing her change, Ashley sighed and put her datapad away, before walking out of the engine-room just in time to intercept her twin.

"If you're looking for Andros, he's not here." Ashley said coolly. "I think he said something about a signal coming from a planet nearby he wanted to check out."

Andrea looked at her sceptically and turned to Deca's eye.

"Deca, where's Andros"

Ashley glared at Deca's eye from behind her sister's back, hoping the AI got the message.

"Andros is currently not present on the Megaship."

Andrea glared at her sister before stomping off. When Ashley heard the doors of the lift close around the corner she turned to the entrance of the engine-room.

"The coast is clear."

Andros appeared, looking at her gratefully.

"Thanks."

"No problem, that what friends are for and I know how annoying Andrea can be."

Andros smiled.

"So what now? If Andrea catches me..."

"Well, that signal wasn't a lie, so you could check it out."

"It's not smart to check it out alone, it might be a trap."

"You suggesting I go with you"

"If you would."

"Well, I can never say no to a glider ride." Ashley replied.

"Great, let's move, before Andrea catches us."

"Deca, is the way from here to the jump-tubes free" Ashley asked.

"Affirmative."

"Good, keep it that way." Ashley said and turned back to Andros. "Race ya."

With that Ashley took off, Andros hot on her heels, but not overtaking her.

**Some time later**

"I don't think we're going to find anything." Ashley called.

Andros turned around and nodded, flashing her a thumbs up.

"Galaxy Glider hang ten!" They called and their gliders appeared.

Andros smiled to himself when they left the planets atmosphere and Ashley made a looping a few times. She was more open and carefree around him now, at least if the others weren't there, not that they had encountered the others after her calling him a friend, but he had a feeling she'd go back to being reserved the moment they got back. This carefree attitude gave him the courage to open up a bit more and he joined her stunts to her obvious delight. Sure she was great on a glider, but he was still better.

Unseen a Velocifigter appeared behind them, firing Astronema's new toy, the Evilyzer at the two, but only hitting Ashley's glider.

Ashley let out a surprised yelp when her glider started to try and throw her off. She tried to stay on, but after a while she lost her balance and fell of. Immediately she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to know what was going to happen next.

It startled her to feel two strong arms wrap around her waist and her feet touching 'ground' again. Someone was holding her close.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. A small smile began to form on her lips when she was met by Andros' helmet and she relaxed into the embrace.

Andros watched Ashley's helmet slowly turn until she could look at his and smiled when he felt her relax.

"That was scary." She muttered.

"Yeah." Andros replied. "Let's get back, maybe Deca can figure out what just happened."

Ashley wanted to protest, never having been held this close by anyone, but her brother. She didn't though.

When they arrived back on the Megaship they immediately tried to figure out what had happened to her glider, by examining Andros'.

Not long after TJ entered work bay, probably looking for something to eat.

"Something wrong with your glider, Andros?"

"No, but Ashley glider suddenly threw her off." Andros replied.

TJ shot Ashley a look.

"Need help?" He asked.

Andros shot a look at Ashley before turning back to TJ.

"Sure."

They were working on Andros' glider for a while in silence when TJ spoke up again.

"Andrea was looking for you a while ago."

"I know." Andros replied.

The sound of a muffle giggle caught their attention and both boys looked up to see Ashley having put her hands over her mouth and her eyes were sparkling with laughter. Andros gave her a quick smile and TJ looked between the two.

"Am I missing something?"

"I was trying to hid from Andrea when I ran into Ashley, she got Andrea of my back with the excuse I was checking out a signal on a nearby planet." Andros answered.

"You really don't like her hanging around you, do you?" TJ grinned a little.

"In all honestly, no. It's quite annoying."

"So where have you been during then and now?"

"There was really a signal coming from a nearby planet, so we went to check it out together and on our way back my glider decided to throw me off after getting shot by a Velocifighter." Ashley replied.

TJ nodded and after a while Andros looked up at them.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with it, but it may be Ashley's gliders central ion disseminator was reversed by that shot that Velocifighter fired at it."

Ashley nodded, but TJ looked at him as if he spoke some kind of alien language.

"Could you repeat that in English please?"

"It's programming might be reverse from positive to negative." Ashley replied without hesitation.

"You actually get that?" TJ asked, looking at her surprised.

"I have a lot of free time on my hands." Ashley replied simply. "Which reminds me, I still got some homework to do. Catch you later."

**An hour later**

The alarm pulled Ashley's attention away from her math homework.

"What's going on, Deca?"

"A monster is attacking Angel Grove."

"I could've guessed." Ashley muttered, but got up anyway and ran to work bay.

"You coming, Ashley" Andros asked, looking down on her.

Ashley looked back at him, ignoring her team-mates waiting annoyed for her to get up the steps and in front of her jump-tube, so they could go.

"I don't know if you have forgotten already, but my glider's not here. It's hard do go down with my glider that way, don't you think" She joked.

Ashley saw Andros' eyes quickly shoot to Andrea for a moment, before a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Well, that can be fix. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Ashley smiled back, slightly. This could get interesting.

A/N: Going the right way for you all? Hope you liked it. Oh and of course REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now. The song's not mine. **A New Day Breaks** belongs to Amy Studt._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: Thankies. You're right, the weapon does suit Andrea and you're also right about Andros and Ashley being kindred spirits. They didn't try to make up because Ashley was the one who needed to make the next move and she didn't know how to until that moment._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, Andrea is annoying isn't she? And you don't have to worry, Zhane is going to wake up very soon and two or three chapters later Andros and Ashley are going to get together, kinda. They are definitely a cute couple. I'm obsessed._

_**The-power-of-love**: For now I'm updating every day, I'll let you know when I won't be able to anymore._

_**Jenny**: I just LOVE your story. I'm glad school doesn't keep you from reading as well as writing, now you mention it, it does sound a lot like each other. I didn't even notice._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 10

Andros' arms settled themselves around Ashley's waist again the moment his feet landed on his glider. This time he immediately felt her relax in his arms and she placed her arms over his.

"Hold on." He knew he didn't have to tell her, but it somehow felt right to say it.

He felt her shift a little as he accelerated and then settle herself again, leaning against his chest. Her helmet hid her face, but he had a feeling her eyes were closed and her expression was probably one of tranquillity, like she let herself forget out the monster for a while and just enjoy the moment.

When Angel Grove became more detailed he sighed slightly, not wanting to disturb Ashley, but knowing he had to.

"Ash, we're here."

Her head or rather her helmet turned abruptly and he could feel her eyes staring at him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Her helmet shook, telling him 'no'.

"It's just nobody but my brother and his band call me Ash. It caught me a little off guard."

He nodded then he jumped of his glider and focused his attention on the monster in front of him, knowing beside him Ashley did the same. Only moments later, there was no monster to focus on anymore.

When he opened his mouth to ask the obvious question, the ground suddenly started to shake and load footsteps rumbled through the air, a Rhino like monster was dashing towards them.

Everyone seemed to have the same idea as him and eight Astro Blasters fired simultaneously. The rhino hit the ground and disappeared too.

"Well, that was easy, let's go back to the Megaship." Andrea stated.

As they turned around, Ashley caught Andros arm for a moment.

"Something's not right her."

The words put a smile on his face. She didn't have the years of experience he had, but that wasn't showing. He gave her a quick nod to let her know he was thinking the same. An annoyed exclamation from Andrea told him they had been right.

Two more monsters were standing right in front of them. Two more monsters appeared and the first two reappeared with them. A moment later Satellasers fired and the very first monster grew to Megazord size.

"Maybe you'd better get out Phantom's present again." Ashley told him.

Calling for the Battlizer he watched the Delta Megaship appear, transforming into the Delta Megazord. While trying to battle the monsters nobody noticed the ray hitting the Delta Megazord.

Only when Andros found a hole in the battle to give an order to it, mainly because Ashley was watching his back, did they notice something was wrong.

"Damn." Andros cursed, blocking the blow of one of the monsters.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked, ducking and planting her elbow in the stomach of the monster attacking her.

"It's **not** responding." Andros replied, punching 'his' monster on the word not.

As if to prove Andros' point the Delta Megazord took off, transformed back and left. Just then all monsters disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Carlos exclaimed, frustrated. "And why did you sent the Delta Megaship away?"

"I didn't!" Andros protested. "It's like I lost control over it."

"How?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's central ion disseminator had been reversed." TJ joked.

"The Delta Megaship doesn't have a central ion disseminator." Andros sighed exasperated. "Only gliders have."

"I was just joking." TJ replied.

"Joking or not her does have a point." Ashley said softly, but everyone heard and fixed their attention on her.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"My glider, it turned on me after being shot by a Velocifighter. Maybe the same happened to the Delta Megaship while we weren't looking."

"Damn." Andros cursed again. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe because you took TJ too serious?" Ashley replied.

She could feel her sister's foul look. Andros wouldn't have taken that answer from anyone, but he obviously had no problem with her saying it. It placed a smirk on Ashley's face. She had never really gone against the will of her sister, due to a strange sense of loyalty she felt towards Andrea, but it felt great to free herself of the binds Andrea had put on her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Andros' communicator.

"The Delta Megazord is attacking the Angel Grove." Alpha told them.

"We need the Astro Megazord." Andros said determined.

"What if Astronema does the same to it as she did to the Delta Megazord?" Andrea asked.

"That's a risk we've got to take." Andros snapped.

**Hours later**

Ashley lay on her bed, think back on the events that had taken place hours before. They had won the fight against Astronema once again and they Delta Megaship was back under their control. Back on the Megaship Andrea had exploded when she had caught Ashley alone. Rambling on about her knowing she liked Andros from the start and accusing her of trying to get Andros for herself.

It wasn't as if Ashley could help it Andros liked her better, but she couldn't help but wonder. If he ever found out about what her 'gift' meant, would he still be so willing to be her friend or would he turn on her like everyone else seemed to do?

At least she had been able to talk normally with TJ while they had been looking at Andros' glider, but maybe that was just because Andros was there. She didn't know, nor did she want to.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. Nobody ever came to her room.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened and Andros stepped in, staying close to the door, but not close enough for the door to stay open.

"Hey." She greeted, not moving.

"Hey." He replied shifting a little.

A silence settled over them as he glance over at Jeff's old laptop. She smiled a little looking at the star-tunnel created by the whole screen function of the Media Player. Jeff and his band always recorded their songs once they were good enough at playing them and Sage had stored them digitally on Jeff's laptop in mp3 files. Those were the files Jeff hadn't erased from it. At the moment she was playing a very old song on repeat. She had been thirteen when they had recorded it. It was the simplest song they had, since the only instrument used was a piano. Later other instruments had been added, but this version was Ashley's favourite. For a moment she let the lyrics wash over her again.

_**(e-mail me for the chapter with lyrics)  
**_

"That's…" Andros started, but stopped and swallowed. "That's a beautiful song."

Ashley couldn't help a blush from spreading on her face as she sat up.

"Thanks."

"Who sings it?"

"Me." Ashley admitted, blushing even deeper. "And it's Wade playing the piano."

He turned his head to her.

"You've got a beautiful voice."

"Thanks."

After another silence Ashley got a hold of herself again and looked up at him.

"So what brought you here?"

He seemed to snap out of a daze and turned to look at her again, seeming to consider what had brought him, like it slipped his mind or something.

"Oh yeah, Alpha and Andrew finished the mini-reversal laser. Want to go search for your evil glider?"

"Sure." She replied, jumping up from her bed.

Before leaving her room, she turned of the laptop on her desk. Andros was waiting for her in the door opening and a gave her a small smile when she turned to him. She returned it and they started walking to work bay.

She reflected to Andrea's outburst again for a moment. Yes, this was going to be very interesting.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Jenny**: You love my story and I love yours, how fitting. I'm really glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter as well. They're very close at getting to gather, just a few more chapters._

_**Arwennicole**: Oh, Andrea won't try anything, but why I'm not going to tell, you'll just have to find out by reading._

_**The-power-of-love**: Of course I'll update soon. Zhane making his first appearance now._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 11

Ashley looked away from the screen of her laptop when her door opened. She didn't have to look to know who it was, but she did it to acknowledge him.

"Hey Andros." She greeted.

In just two weeks time, they had become great friends and Andros had gotten into the habit of just walking into her room when she was there. The first time he did it, it had surprised her he had dared it, but it never bothered her.

She just wanted to turn her attention back to her homework when she noticed Andros' troubled look.

"Something wrong?"

Andros nodded, but didn't elaborated. In the sort time they had been calling each other friends, she had learned not to try and pry it out of him. He would tell him herself, eventually.

She turned back to her homework and Andros lay down on her bed. She smiled to herself at how open they were to each other when the others weren't around, not about their secrets, she'd rather die than tell those to him, but more in the way they acted. Andros was more relaxed with only her around.

Without looking around she knew he had his eyes closed, letting the music coming out of the speakers of her laptop wash over him and set him at peace before he could tell her what was bothering him. Jeff had sent her a few new songs yesterday, the one that was playing now included.

It was another one of her own songs that was repeating itself over and over again. It fitted her mood, but then again, this song always seemed to fit her mood, no matter what.

"Ashley?"

That had was what she had been waiting for since Andros had entered and she turned around in her chair to look at him.

"Yeah?"

He seemed to contemplated what he was going to say for a moment and that immediately gave her the hind that whatever was troubling him, might be an every day matter for her.

"You can tell me. I promise not to laugh if it sounds silly."

He shot her a look and sighed.

"What the hell is a birthday?" He suddenly exclaimed.

"The others have a bad influence on you." Ashley told him.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"You're swearing again." She laughed softly. "As for what a birthday is. Well, on earth we have this silly tradition to celebrate the day we were born, every year over and over again. There's a cake with candles on it, one for every year. There's this silly superstition that if you make a wish and you blow out all candles at once, it will come true. You also get presents on your birthday. What made you ask?"

He blinked at her, still surprised she was this patient with him, never laughing when he asked her about Earth or its traditions and stuff.

"Nothing, it's just that I heard Andrea talk to Carlos about how she couldn't wait for her birthday tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Ashley exclaimed surprised. "Damn, I forgot."

"Who's swearing now?" Andros grinned.

Ashley shot a smile back at him.

"Smartass." She grinned and turned back to her homework.

"Looking forward to your birthday?"

The question caught her off guard and a sudden feeling of sadness washed over her.

"Not really, the only presents I'm going to get come from my parents, my uncle Darren and his family, my grandparents and Jeff. I already heard my uncle George won't be able to make it and it's not like anyone else is going to give me anything. And I already know only the presents I get from Jeff and my grandparents on my father's side will be worth the trouble of unwrapping.

Andros looked at Ashley's back with sympathy. Did she even know what she was doing to him? He couldn't place it, but somehow, when ever she was sad his heart went out for her, when she was happy his heart seemed to jump with joy and when she was in trouble during a fight, his heart seemed to stop until she was safe again.

He was glad they had gotten into the habit of fighting back-to-back. The first time she had called on her Star Slinger, it had taken him aback a little, but apparently she trusted him enough, to leave her back unguarded when she was fighting next to him.

Suddenly an idea sprang to his mind and as he lay there on Ashley's bed he began plotting.

**The next day, Hammond residence**

Everyone was happily chatting with one another. Ashley was sitting in a far corner of the living-room, all alone. Jeff had left a few hours earlier with the excuse that there were some things he and his band needed to do that couldn't wait. He had been her only company, since Andros couldn't get away from their team and her grandparents were kept busy by the rest of her family.

She grinned a little when she thought back at the unwrapping of their presents. Andros didn't have a present for Andrew, Aaron or Andrea. He had told them they didn't celebrate birthdays on KO-35 and they had assured him it was okay and they didn't expect him to know about Earth's silly traditions. When she had been sure the others wouldn't overhear, she had hissed 'Liar, liar, pants on fire' in his ear. He had laughed and shrugged at her.

When no one had been looking her had pushed something into her hands and walked off without a word. It had been a small gift, wrapped and all. Inside the wrapping she had found a box and inside the box a beautiful necklace and a note.

The necklace now hang around her neck and the note was in her hands. She looked down to read it again.

'_Dear Ash,_

_Your twins get enough presents today, so I didn't bother finding something for them, but I thought you might appreciate it. I hope you like it, it took me quite long to find it. The gem in the pendant is native to KO-35 and very rare._

_Happy birthday,_

_Andros'_

The note was simple, but it said all it needed to say. Once again she had to suppress the urge to ran over and hug him as hard as she could. If Andrea ever found out how Ashley had gotten the necklace, she was going to be so jealous.

From across the room Andros caught her eye for a moment and she shot him a brilliant smile. Andros' heart fluttered when he caught sight of the smile Ashley sent him. Apparently she liked his gift. Last night when the others were asleep he had gone to KO-35 to look for a gift for her. When he had come across the necklace he knew it was perfect. He almost hadn't been back in time to not be caught.

He quickly looked away from Ashley. she was trying to get as little attention as possible and seemed to be succeeding at it just fine. He didn't want to fix the attention of the others on her by paying too much attention to her and too little to them.

Sure they were friends, but Ashley had told him their friendship shouldn't get in the way of his friendships with the other team-members.

The others didn't mind the two off them being friends, they even talked to her normally when he was around and Andrea wasn't. Andrea didn't approve of his friendship with Ashley at all and was trying to everything she could to break it.

Not that it would work. He didn't make friends so easily. It had taken Zhane a long time before their friendship became as open as it was before he had gotten into that coma. It had taken his friendship with Ashley just a few weeks to get that open.

Maybe because he felt comfortable with her. She understood the hurt of being alone. He had lived in the dark for so long, keeping his feelings to himself. Some of the things he was feeling now he couldn't even name, so new were they for him, but Ashley was patient and didn't ask for more openness than he could give.

Just then Jeff waltzed into the room with a group of boys and one girl of about his age. They walked straight to Ashley, pretty much ignoring everyone else.

"Happy birthday, Ashy." One of the boys said, muffling her hair.

"Do that again, Nash, and you're dead." Ashley mock threatened.

Another unknown feeling washed over him and he could just catch himself in time before he did something stupid. Did she even know what she was doing to him? Probably not.

**Two days later**

"I'll take a look." Ashley said, leaving the bridge and headed to the engine-room.

Once there she quickly fixed the problem, but she doubted it would hold for too long. She turned to leave when she notice a hole in the wall that she was sure off wasn't there before on the rare occasions she was in the engine-room, the spooky presence still hadn't left.

She inched closer and noticed it was a door. Curiosity overtaking her senses for once, she gathered her courage and opened it further so she could get through.

The room was empty with the exception of a few devices and an icy tube. A monitor on one of the devices was making a beeping noise that sounded eerily like a heart-monitor.

Slowly she walked over to the tube in the middle of the room, as if afraid she was disturbing something in the room. When she whipped some of the condensation from the tube with her hand, her breath stopped short.

Staring up at her was a silver ranger helmet.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"His name's Zhane, he was the silver ranger."

Ashley quickly spun around.

"Andros, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, I thought you heart me enter."

"It's okay." Ashley assured him, turning back to the tube. "When?"

"What?" Andros asked, coming over to stand next to hear and regard the tube.

"When did it happen?"

"Last stand of KO-35."

"How often do you come here?"

The question took him aback. "What do you meant?"

"You know what I mean, he obviously meant a lot to you. So, how often do you come here?"

"He was my best friend." He told her, then contemplating if he should tell her. "I was planning to hide here that day I ran into you."

Ashley nodded. They regarded the silver ranger for a few more minutes in silence. Then Ashley took hold of Andros' arm.

"Let's go." Ashley told him. "Being here obviously depresses you."

It surprised him how easily she could read him, but he let her pull him out of the room and away from his friend without a protest.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review.


	13. Chapter 12

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: Like the idea and I already planned to make the other rangers, with the exception of one, switch sides between the twins, but not how you suggested it. During the beginning of the story I had a great idea how to do that and I wrote it down and soon I'll finally get to use it. They way I'm going to do it will lessen Andrea's abuse instead of making it worse, but you'll just have to wait and find out what I mean with that. Oh and it's okay you're being brief, most people don't even review when they missed a chapter and only review for the latest one._

_**Arwennicole**: No, Andrea isn't going to go after Zhane, sorry. She's going to keep her eyes set on Dros. You'll find out why I do that soon enough._

_**Jenny**: Yes, Zhane was mentioned in chapter 8, but if you're going to look at that he's been in the story for much longer. You'll find out what I mean in the 14th chapter. Oh and the only reason I can update so soon is because I've got more chapters finished than there are on the internet. I know, that's cheating, but hey, who cares? I know I don't._

_**The-power-of-love**: How can you ask? Of course I'll update soon. This soon enough for you?_

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 12

Ashley watched in horror as Andros fell to his knees in the middle of battle and she was filled with a sense of dread. She didn't even need to ask what just happened, for she knew. The Megaship was badly damaged and with those natives inside the damage must be even greater than when they had left to fight. The damage must be taking its toll on the systems and she had a horrible feeling she knew what systems had just failed.

She just wanted to rush over to defend Andros, but Andrea beat her to it, her Nebula Blade connecting with the natives around Andros. Carlos was not far behind. Andrea was an excellent fighter, if she would finally give in and admit she left to much holes in her defence, so she could work on that.

Suddenly Andros grabbed his Spiral Saber and got up from the ground. Pure red-hot anger seemed to radiate from him as he tore through the crowd of natives.

Fear ran through her. She had learned at a very early age, anger could cloud your judgement of a situation when you let it take over. Her fear proved to be well placed when her point was proven as well and Andros got struck down from behind by the monster.

This time she was the first to reach him and helped him back to his feet. She crocked her head a little in question and he gave her a slight nod. It was as if a boulder had been dumped in her stomach. It wasn't fair, not after all these years.

There was no time to grief anymore as the monster attacked again. For once the eight of them fought the monster in a team effort, but it was no use and they were beaten up pretty badly.

They stumbled back. Ashley placed her hands on Andros' shoulder when she noticed him hold his chest, obviously hurt.

"We can't win this." TJ said, watching the monster slowly approach them.

Ashley felt Andros shoulders tense beneath her hands, stealing himself for what was to come; their deaths.

Her eyes caught something behind the oncoming monster. Surprised she watched some of the natives fly through the air out of the Megaship.

It could be, could it?

She saw Andros quickly glance at her. Obviously he was thinking along the same lines as she was.

When a silver armoured figure appeared on the ramp, Ashley's heart jumped. So she hadn't been wrong after all.

"Zhane!" Andros exclaimed, joy in his voice.

"Andros?" The figure asked.

Ashley didn't even need to look at the others to know they were shocked and not understanding what was going on. The monster too turned to watch the Silver Ranger, saying something in a strange language that was even worse than a Quantron.

"What ever you just said, I'm going to make you eat those words." The Silver Ranger spoke.

Ashley watched in amazement as he called on his weapon, the Super Silverizer and destroy the monster in mere moments. Andros rushed over to his friend, reuniting with some kind of secret handshake and Ashley felt a smile spread over her face, Andros deserved this.

The others seemed to want to pop the question on who this mysterious ranger was, but the monster growing Megazord size prevented them from doing so.

"Uh, Andy…" Andrea stuttered.

"I hate to cut this little reunion short, 'Dros, but we've got big problems." Ashley said.

The helmet of the Silver Ranger fixed on her, but he didn't say anything. They all rushed into the Megaship and he followed without a word.

Quickly the AstroDelta Megazord was formed and the monster was defeated. (A/N: The fight is not really important to this story.)

They returned to the bridge unmorphed just in time to catch the tale of some story the Silver Ranger was telling Alpha. Ashley found it hard to think of him as Zhane and not as 'The Silver Ranger', since she hadn't seen his face yet, but when she walked onto the bridge that changed.

Zhane was still morphed, but he wasn't wearing his helmet anymore. He seemed to have fallen into a bucket of bleach, so blond was his hair and he had a silly grin on his face. She had hear opposite attracts, but this beat everything. Even the open Andros he let her see was the total opposite of this boy in front of her. How the two of them ever became best friends was a mystery to her.

"I remember it differently." Andros said, interrupting Zhane's story.

The boy turned around and grinned.

"Zhane, these are TJ, Carlos, Andrew, Aaron, Andrea, Cassie and Ashley, they've got the other morphers now. Guys, this is Zhane, the Silver Ranger and my best friend." Andros introduced.

Zhane's eyes staid fixed on Ashley and he walked over to her, taking her hand and kissing it, making Ashley blush.

"I've never met a female ranger before."

Andros felt a sudden urge to pull his friend away from Ashley, but he suppressed it. He was being silly.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" Andrea exclaimed, but Zhane ignored her as he turned to Andros. "Last thing I remember is KO-35 being under attack. What happened?"

Andros sighed.

"That's a long story."

"How long?" Zhane asked carefully.

"You've been in cryogenic sleep for two years." Andros muttered.

"You're right, that is going to be a long story, care to start telling me?" Zhane grinned.

Andros smiled at him.

"Sure. Come on."

With that the two left the bridge and when Zhane swung an arm around Andros' shoulder, Andros mimicked the action.

**A long story later**

"Hey Andros?" Zhane asked.

They were laying on the ground in the observatory, like they used to before KO-35 was abandoned, staring at the stars.

"Yeah?" Andros replied.

"Ashley, she seems to be different from the others."

Again Andros felt the urge to attack his friend, but he didn't know why.

"She's different from her twins or so she says, Andrea doesn't accept that and has been turning everyone against Ashley since they were five or something."

"What do you mean 'or so she says'?" Zhane rolled onto his side and pushed himself up on his elbow so he could look at Andros.

"I don't see what makes her so different from her twins." Andros told him, eyes still fixed on the stars.

"Who are her twins anyway? Andrea I can guess."

"Andrew and Aaron too, they're quadruplets."

"Wow." Zhane breathed. "That's a lot of kids."

"Yeah."

"But that's not really what I meant with her being different. There's just, I don't know, she seems to have this aura around her. I don't know how to describe it…" Zhane said, trailing off.

"So I'm not the only one to notice."

Zhane looked at him questioningly.

"I don't know why, but something about her makes me feel at ease, like she knows…" Andros started, but trailed off too.

They locked eyes for a moment and shock their heads at the same moment.

"Nah." Zhane grinned a little. "I couldn't be, could it?"

"I don't think so." Andros smiled back. "But if it is, she's great at hiding it."

Zhane nodded.

"Definitely."

**A few days later**

Ashley looked around the cell. They were captured by the people of some kind of underground society, being accused of turning their people into coral. One of them had pulled out a vial out of Ashley's pocket containing a liquid that turned into coral when he broke it on a wall. How that vial had gotten there, Ashley didn't know, but it was certainly not hers.

The others were trying to think of a way out and were currently trying to unscrew a few bars.

This wasn't the only problem bugging her, though. After Zhane woke up everything seemed to be fine between Andros and him, but as time passed Andros became more irritable around him. It worried Ashley, they seemed to be such great friends from all the stories she'd been hearing from Zhane.

The boy seemed to have taken an immediate liking in her and Ashley spent most of her free time with him to make him feel a bit more at ease. Andros was with them too some times, but whenever he was he seemed tense and would easily snap at Zhane.

"Got it!" Carlos exclaimed triumphantly. "Let's get out of here."

Ashley looked up and saw her team-mates slip through the opening. She quickly got up and followed.

"This would be so much easier if Andros and Zhane were here." She muttered quietly to herself.

The others came to an abrupt halt and Ashley saw the leader of the society lay on the ground in front of them, coral covering his body.

"Oh damn." Andrew muttered. "There goes our defence."

The man had made sure they would at least get a fair trial, but without him, Ashley doubted the trial would be fair at all.

"Ha, you're caught. Guards, bring them to the main cave. I think it's time for their trial."

Ashley gulped and followed the other rangers back to the main cave with blasters pointed at them by the surrounding guards. It may be seven against four, but the guards held the advantage with those blasters and they all knew those blasts hurt bad enough when morphed, they didn't even want to find out how they felt unmorphed.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: You'll find I found a way around that problem. As for the ending of the last chapter, I understand it might appear to be a bit rushed, but you'll find it continues here._

_**Foasys.scaper**: Glad you like it. Well, Zhane's already here, but Cassie is going to sing some songs with Ashley and Jeff's band, but I'm not going to give away more._

_**Arwennicole**: Getting together? Nah, after this chapter that phase is history._

_**The-power-of-love**: And I always update soon._

_**Jenny**: Well, I'm currently writing the 15th chapter, so internet is hot on my tail, but I hope I can keep it there long enough. I'll be waiting for your updates and really I don't care how long it takes to update, just as long as you do. As for your question; Yes, it has to do with her 'freak thing', but all will be explained in this chapter._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 13

They were just entering the main cave when a rumbling sound was heard. Andrea looked up and saw a big rock was falling down to crash right on her. Fear froze her on the spot. She turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shot. She could hear the screams and the other rangers run out of the way, as she waited for the rock to hit. When it didn't she gathered all her courage to look. The rock was hovering mere inches from her head.

A groan caught her attention and her head shot in the direction it came from. Ashley's left hand was stretched out in her direction, her face screwed up in concentration. Everybody else seemed frozen too.

"Well, what are you waiting for, I can't hold it much longer" Her younger sister snapped.

That was enough to put her muzzles back into motion and she quickly dropped and rolled out of the way, keeping her eyes on Ashley. The ground shook when the rock hit, but she didn't care. From her position on the ground she watched one of her sister's hands fly to the side of her forehead and the other stretch a little to stop her swaying. Two cloaked figures unfroze and ran to her aid, grabbing her arms to steady her.

"You-you saved my life." She stuttered.

"Of course I saved your life. Your my sister, if I can help it I wouldn't let anything too bad happen to you." Ashley retorted.

Ashley had just pulled her hand away from her head when it flew back.

"Damn, now I'm starting to hear voices too."

"Why do you act as if that's a bad thing" Taikwa asked.

"I hate to break your bubble, but on Earth that's not very normal." Ashley snapped.

"Everyone on KO-35 is a Telepath." Taikwa answered.

It took a moment for those words to get though to Ashley.

"Wait a minute. You're for KO-35" Ashley asked astonished.

"You know KO-35" Taikwa asked in return. "How? Earth is such a secluded planet, they think they're the only intelligent life in the universe."

"I-I have two friends who are from KO-35."

"Who" Taikwa demanded. "You better not lie, on KO-35 we know everyone by face if not by name."

"We already told you we were rangers, didn't we" Ashley shot back.

"Don't lie, KO-35 has only one ranger left."

"That's not entirely true." A familiar voice cut in from Ashley's side.

"Zhane." The other rangers cried in relieve.

The cloaked figure on Ashley's left let go of her and pulled down his hoot.

"The one and only." The blond boy grinned.

A small smile appeared on Ashley's lips, but it quickly disappeared when she swayed again. The other figure let go of her arm with one hand, pulling it over his shoulder while his other arm slipped around her waist, so he could keep her standing without Zhane's help. Ashley turned her head to the figure and smiled when two very familiar hazel eyes looked back at her.

Suddenly she noticed how exhausted she was, since she was leaning quite heavily on Andros and she doubted she would still be standing if it wasn't for him holding her up. She faintly noticed Zhane talking to the rebels, but she had no idea what he was saying. Andros voice on the other hand got through her foggy brain load and clear, but maybe that was because he was practically whispering into her ear.

"... better sit down, you mentally exhausted yourself."

She nodded in response, too tired to even think about asking what he meant. He set her down on a rock, but not moving from her side. The moment she sat down, she felt a little better, but it did nothing to clear the fog from her mind.

She heard Andros voice say something, it suddenly seemed very far away. When she glanced at him, she saw he too had now taken of his hoot. Hardly being able to keep her head up anymore she leaned against Andros' side, closing her eyes.

She couldn't remember falling asleep, but she was suddenly being shook a little.

"Wake up, Ash." Zhane's voice was soft and far away.

She opened her eyes a little and saw a relieved look cross his face for a moment, concern clear in his bright blue eyes. He was obviously crouched down to be at her eyelevel.

"You okay?"

She nodded, but quickly stopped, even nodding seemed to tire her.

"Maybe it's better if she goes back to the Megaship to get some sleep." Zhane was saying, his head turned a little so he could look up at someone next to her.

She heard a voice reply, but she was dozing off again and didn't catch the words. She was haltered back to her feet, again leaning heavily on the person next to her.

A mix of yellow and red light obscured her vision for a moment. When the light faded she faintly recognized the Megaship's bridge.

"Come on." A voice next to her said.

She turned her head to look at the person. Two concerned hazel eyes bore into her brown ones. The concern only grew the longer their eyes were locked and suddenly the eyes looked away and she felt her feet leave the ground, an arm appearing beneath her knees and the arm around her waist had moved to her upper back. She rested her head against the chest of the person carrying her and her eyes slipped shut again.

**Some time later**

Ashley slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light. This didn't look like one of her rooms, so where was she then? Slowly things came back to her and she was shocked to be so exhausted she didn't even recognize Andros anymore after teleporting.

Her surroundings began to register and she noticed she was in the infirmary. Again a wave of shock ran through her. Just how bad had her exhaustion been?

She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw Andros asleep in a chair next to her. She looked almost too cute to wake up with his hair lose and a peaceful expression on his face, but she really wanted to know what had happened.

"Andros?" She asked quietly.

Andros' eyes snapped open and the same look of relieve she had seen on Zhane's face washed over Andros'.

"Ashley!" He exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and pulling her into a hug. "You finally woke up. We were starting to get worried you wouldn't."

"Finally? How long have I been out?" Ashley asked, scared of the answer.

"A week." Andros replied.

Ashley looked at him surprised.

"Only a week? You made it seem like it was a month a the least! What's so bad about a week?"

Andros sighed. He and Zhane had known that when Ashley woke up the one on shift watching her would have a lot to explain.

"Mental exhaustion isn't to take lightly, Ash." He replied, sitting down on the edge of the patient bed, facing her. "It has happened with some people that the exhaustion was so bad they never woke up again. The longer you staid out, you bigger the change became you would join them."

He watched Ashley's eyes grew wide and she shuttered at the idea of how close to death her stunt back on Centaur B had actually brought her. He reached out and wrapped her into a hug.

"It's okay, you're awake now and that's what really matters."

He felt her nod and smiled a little.

"The others were getting worried too, you know. When me and Zhane told them what kind of situation you were really in Andrea was near hysteria that she might never be able to apologize to you for being such a bitch."

Ashley pulled back, this time her eyes were wide with surprise.

"What!"

A small smile appeared on Andros' lips.

"Well, after I brought you here I returned to Centaur B. Yatru was unmasked to be Darkonda and he was turning everyone into coral with a coral monster. We defeated him and everyone turned back to normal. Kin Won asked where you disappear to and when we told him about your telekinesis stunt he demanded to know your last name."

"Why?" Ashley interrupted.

"I was just getting there. See, when Kin Won's father was still leading KO-35, he and his family had left KO-35 for a while during a attack, for it was not safe for them. They fled to Earth and when they returned, Kin Won's sister had staid behind, for she had fallen in love. Kin Won has had minimal contact with his sister afterwards, but he knew about her children and grandchildren and the youngest of those grandchildren showed signs of being a Telepath. The last time he had heard of her was a few years before KO-35 was evacuated."

"So?"

"She, her children and her grandchildren all go by the last name 'Hammond'." Andros told her.

"You're implying Kin Won is my great uncle?" Ashley asked him surprised.

"So it seems."

"But how come I'm the only Telepath in the family?"

"Everyone can be a Telepath, for everyone has the genes to be, but with all humans on Earth, that gene is asleep, I guess would be the best way to explain it. Everyone on KO-35 has the awoken gene. Sleeping genes can be awoken. Awoken plus awoken is awoken and asleep plus asleep is asleep, but when awoken and asleep get mixed, there's a reaction nobody knows how to explain. The change of an awoken gene appearing is quite small, but it is there and it can take generations to do make an appearance."

"But me and Andrea are identical twins, shouldn't she be a Telepath too?"

"That's another mystery nobody seems to be able to explain why, but somehow the gene decides to be awoke or asleep for everyone individually when the change is there it can appear in a baby. So the gene decides what to do only after a identical twin is separated. It is said the gene decides around what on Earth would be one month into the pregnancy."

Ashley nodded at him.

"I think I get it." She replied, when she suddenly remembered something. "Um, Andros?"

"Yeah?"

"How are thing between you and Zhane? I mean you were a bit irritable when…" She was cut off when Andros pressed his lips to hers.

Without a thought or hesitation she responded, closing her eyes. When Andros pulled back, she couldn't keep a sigh from escaping her lips.

"We settled that thing. Zhane opened my eyes during the time you were asleep."

Ashley opened her eyes and looked at him again, a light having appeared in her eyes he had never seen before.

"You were jealous." She giggled, making him blush. "That's cute."

She leaned in and kissed him again.

"Come on, let's let the others know I'm awake."

When she jumped off the bed she swayed a little and Andros laughed, quickly sliding off too and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"After a week of not being used your muzzles have gotten lazy, Ash. You didn't really expect them to be able to support your weight without a problem, now did you?"

"I didn't think of that." Ashley admitted, leaning against him. "But if you're here to keep me on my feet I don't mind."

Andros flashed her a brilliant smile, before leading her out of the infirmary.

A/N: There, they're together, finally. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 14

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Starlight63**: You'll find out what Andrea will think of this when she finds out, but I'll already give away her reaction is going to be the biggest mistake she ever made. You said you never thought Ashley was related to the Karovans, but in chapter 1 I think it was, her grandmother had a flashback revealing that, maybe you forgot, but I don't mind, it only adds up to the surprises I've put in this story._

_**Arwennicole**: I say to you what I just said to Starlight63, Andrea's reaction, I won't reveal, only that it's a big mistake and the connecting between Kin Won and Ashley had already been revealed in chapter 1, but I'm still glad you liked it._

_**Necroblade**: How did you guess? I updated at about 8 am this time, mostly I update at 6 am, because of me going to school way too early for my liking, but I'll survive. What country do you live in? You've got me curious. You know, I haven't even thought about Ashley confronting the rest of her family. I'll see what I can make of it._

_**The-power-of-love**: Glad you like._

_**Jenny**: Glad you liked it. You're the first to comment on the gene thing. I don't even know if I fully understand what I was rambling about, but that'll be our little secret, right? No, Ashley has not been practising telekinesis, but she will WITH ANDROS!_

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 14

"Ashley!" Andrew exclaimed, pulling his sister away from Andros and into a fierce hug. "We were so scared you wouldn't wake up."

Ashley smiled and melted into her brother's embrace. It had been way to long since she had been in his arms and she couldn't help the tears from filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked, seeing Ashley's eyes run full of tears.

"Nothing, it's just been so long since I received a hug from either one of you."

"Oh, Ash." Aaron smiled, taking his sister into his arms when Andrew released her. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have pushed you away."

"It's okay, I would have done the same if I had been in your shoes."

"You, girl, are too forgiving for your own good." Aaron told her and Ashley laughed.

"If I'm not we'd never get any closer to making up now, would we?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Definitely way too forgiving. Jeff's right, you definitely have a heart of gold."

Ashley blushed at little at that.

"Hey, quick hogging her." Zhane's joking voice cut through any reply she might have wanted to give.

He pushed Aaron aside, put his hand on Ashley's sides, lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"You are unbelievable." He told her over her giggling. "But you'd better get that telekinesis of yours up to a decent level before you try anything like that again. You nearly gave us a heart attack even though the thought crossed our minds."

When she gave him a questioning look he smiled.

"Telepaths can feel each others presences. Even though you obviously had walls up, your presence could still be detected, just not got enough to pinpoint who it belonged to." He explained.

Ashley closed her eyes for a moment when her feet touched the ground again. In the back of her mind she found two fires burning, there was just no other way to explain it, one red, one silver. She opened her eyes again and smiled at Zhane.

"Believe it or not, I get what you mean."

"Really?" Zhane looked surprised.

"When I first came on the Megaship there seemed to be a ghostly presence in it. It never left and was the strongest in the engine-room. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Hey, a coma can play havoc on the walls you put up, as you might have noticed by now."

Ashley smiled and nodded at him. Then she turned to Cassie and TJ.

"I am so sorry for treating you the way I did, Ash, but you got to understand…" Cassie started.

"You two were new in Angel Grove, you wanted to fit in, get some friends and since Andrea is the most popular girl around, it was only natural to turn to her and not that meant ignoring me. Don't worry, you heard Aaron, I'm too forgiving for my own good."

Cassie smile.

"Think we can start over again?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Can I get a second change too?" TJ asked.

"I give Cassie a second change, so no, I don't think you'll get one." Ashley joked.

TJ grinned at her and she turned to Andrea and Carlos.

"I can't say I can forgive you, Andrea, since you're the one that started all this, but I can offer you the change to make it up to me. I hope you can understand."

"I do, Ash and it's more than I could ever ask off you."

Ashley offered Andrea her hand and Andrea took it happily, both of them not knowing this truce would be very short lived. Then Ashley turned to Carlos.

"Carlos…"

"I know, I get a second change too. Thanks, I'll try not to screw it up." Carlos said.

Ashley grinned at him and he returned it.

**That evening**

A knock on Ashley's door startled her, it had been a while since someone had actually knocked. The only once who ever had come to her room were Andros and Zhane and both of them just walked in.

"Come in."

It surprised her to see Andros standing in the doorway.

"You didn't have to knock, you know. You used to just walk in."

He shifted a little uncomfortable.

"I didn't know how you'd react to it after this afternoon." He replied.

She smiled and got up from her bed to wrap her arms around his neck.

"What about this afternoon?" She inquired, mischievously.

A grin appeared on his face and he relaxed as he claimed her lips with his for the second time that day, while slipping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, that." She said, after he pulled back. "And why would I mind you just walking into my room after something like that when you already walked in without knocking before that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, don't let it stop you again." She grinned. "So, what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to know how you were doing." He replied as she leaned against him.

"Tired, but fine." Ashley told him, closing her eyes.

"You aren't going to fall asleep right now, are you?" He joked.

"Why not? I don't see a problem."

"Well, this isn't really the best position to sleep, is it and…"

"And we've only just kissed today. We're pretty comfortable with each other already, but that goes a little to fast." Ashley whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I was just joking."

He looked at her to see a smile on her face and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Just know you're off the market now."

"Oh." Ashley replied. "Don't I get a say in something like that?"

"What?" Andros asked surprised.

"You are too easy to fool, Dros." She told him and he smiled, ticking her sides.

She laughed, squirming, but then she pulled away, turning her back to him.

"Ash? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just…"

"Tell me, please?"

"It trust you, Andros, don't ever doubt that, but people I trusted have hurt me before…"

"I don't expect you to give more than you can, Ash. You're not the only one who's new with this." He assured her, wrapping his arms around her waist again from behind. "But we'll figure it out, together."

Ashley leaned back against him.

"I guess." Ashley sighed. "I'm sorry. It shouldn't have."

"Don't say that. If you didn't you'd have walked around with that feeling and I don't think that would have done you, no, **us** any good."

Ashley turned around in his arms, smiling brighter than he had ever seen her smile.

"What?" Andros demanded.

"You corrected yourself with 'us'."

"So?"

"It holds a promise, Andros. A promise for the future. This isn't just a simple crush, is it?"

Andros shifted a little, but nodded.

"I'm glad you feel the same."

Andros smiled relieved, his lips claiming hers again.

"You can't get enough of that, can you?" Ashley grinned.

"I can't help it your lips taste so sweet." Andros shot back and watched Ashley yawn. "Maybe it's better if I left, you're still tired and you do have school tomorrow."

"I do know how to pick a day to wake up, don't I?" Ashley sighed.

"Yeah, tomorrow is Friday."

"Meaning I only have to go to school for one day? Damn, couldn't I stay asleep for one more day?"

Andros laughed.

"Apparently not. Sleep tight, Ash." He said, giving her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Dros." Ashley replied as Andros left her room again.

She sighed and left herself fall on her bed. She had never expected to get a boyfriend while still in High School, but then again, she never expected to blast into space and find out what her 'gift' really was.

She pulled off her boots and crawled beneath her blanket. Having slept for a week didn't keep her from falling asleep now.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. I totally forgot to update this morning in my haste to get to school, please don't kill me. Oh and if anyone want to know how Ashley's Born To Fly picture she got from Jeff at Christmas, looks like, sent me your e-mail, I've been searching the internet and made it, before writing about it in the story, I just forgot to tell.


	16. Chapter 15

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now. Don't own **One Way Ticket **either, that belongs to Leann Rhimes._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: Yes, Karone will enter this story and Andrea's change of character, well, you'll just find out how that's going to end. I live in The Netherlands, so there's only an hour time difference._

_**Arwennicole**: Truce not lasting long? Well, you'll find out why in this chapter, but the truce won't end yet._

_**Jenny**: Yes, you did email me, I'm going to sent the picture right away, but you'll have to picture the music with it in your mind. You got it right about Andrea still having a 'crush' on Andros and not knowing about Andros and Ashley, you can already see where that's going, right?_

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 15

When Ashley entered work bay for breakfast the next morning only Andros and Zhane were already there.

"Hey Ash." Zhane greeted when he spotted her.

"Hey to you too." Ashley grinned, walking over to the two. "Good morning, Andros."

He turned his head to greet her, but any greeting was cut off by her stealing a kiss before walking over to the Synthetron to get breakfast. When Andros saw the look Zhane was giving him, he tore off a piece of his bread and was about to throw it, when Ashley caught his hand while she sat down next him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" She joked.

"Yes, but not when it involved Zhane in some way." Andros replied seriously.

It was silent for a moment before the three of them burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" A sleepy voice asked.

They turned to see TJ walking over to the Synthetron.

"Andros' table manners." Ashley replied simply and saw Zhane having trouble to keep his laughter at bay.

"What's wrong with Andros' table manners?" Cassie's voice inquired.

"I think we missed the clue, Cas." TJ said, while sitting down on the other side of Andros. "Just ignore it."

"If you say so."

Slowly the other four dropped in.

"Hey Ash, what classes do you have today?" Andrew asked.

"Let me think, it's Friday, so I start with Science, then Math, English, lunch break, Health Class and Design Class. Why?"

"You did miss a week of school." Andrew pointed out. "I thought you might like some help catching up."

Ashley smiled.

"I don't need help with Math or Design Class, but for the other classes it would be nice."

**After school**

"Hey Ash, wait up!" A voice called.

Ashley stopped and turned around to see Cassie make her way towards her.

"Hey." Ashley greeted with a smile.

"I was planning to meet the others at The Surf Spot, want to come?"

"Actually, I was on my way home. Jeff's band is going to perform in The Surf Spot soon and they wanted to use a few of my songs." Ashley admitted. "I have to rehearse today, since I've missed last weeks rehearsal, due to obvious reasons."

"You sing? Why didn't you say anything? Can I come along?"

Ashley laughed.

"I'm sure they won't mind, maybe they'll even try to get you to join."

"Really?"

"They've been trying to get me to join for a while now." Ashley said, starting to walk in the direction of the park again, Cassie at her side.

"Why don't you?" Cassie asked.

"I want people to take me for who I am, not because I just happen to be able to sing a bit better than others."

"True." Cassie agreed.

When they reached the Hammond residence Ashley immediately went upstairs, Cassie right behind her.

"Aren't you going to tell your parents you're home?"

"They're at work." Ashley replied. "Oh and I'm going to check on Matt first, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't. I haven't seen him that much anyway. Andrea hardly spends any time with him."

Ashley opened the door to Matt's room and smiled when she saw her little brother standing in his bed, holding himself up with the railing.

"Hey Matt."

"As!" The boy exclaimed happily. "As! As!"

Cassie laughed as Ashley lifted her brother out of his crib.

"How about we get you a clean dipper and go pay Jeff a little visit?" Ashley asked Matt.

"Eff!" Matt replied.

"That's what I thought." Ashley grinned and set the young boy down on the changing-table.

Cassie watched Ashley change his dipper with ease. She had only seen Andrea do it once, but Matt hadn't really been cooperating. Now with Ashley changing his dipper Matt was being a dear, not giving Ashley any trouble at all.

"Matt never behaves that sweet when Andrea cares for him." Cassie commented.

"That's because Andrea would rather be with someone else than him, right Matt?"

"An bad. An bad."

Cassie giggled.

"I know who she'd rather be with."

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"You know how she always want cute boys as her boyfriend to keep up her social status, right?"

"Don't talk to me about it, it's just sick watching her trying to make her move on the next one and they actually stand in line to be the next victim."

"Yeah." Cassie giggled again. "Nobody seems to be able to put it into words as good as you can."

"I've watched her start it." Ashley said, picking Matt back up again and leaving the room, starting towards the attic.

"Well, anyway, she seems to have set her eyes on a certain stripped haired friend of ours."

"How could I forget? I saved him from her once." Ashley replied, playing stupid.

"How?"

"Telling him he was checking out some kind of signal on a nearby planet, while actually he was hiding in the engine room a few meters from where I stood."

"Let me guess, then you two decided to make your lie a little true and left to check it out, for there was a signal and on your way back you encountered the Evilizer."

"How did you guess?" Ashley joked, stopping for Jeff's door, not wanting the conversation to end yet.

"I petty Andros." Cassie admitted. "If I were in his shoes I would give in just to be freed of her throwing herself at me."

"Never going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Andros is taken."

"Since when?"

Ashley looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Yesterday."

Before Cassie could reply, Ashley opened the door and walked in.

"Ashley!" Cassie hear a collective cry and walked in too.

Ashley was being surrounded by the group of boys Cassie had seen at the quads birthday party, the girl keeping herself on the side, laughing.

"GUYS!" Ashley's voice broke through the bombing of questions. "That's Cassie, for those who didn't know, she sings too. Cassie, meet Nash, he's the drummer, Wade, we call him pianist, but he mostly just plays the keyboard, Randolph, just call him Randy, he plays violin for some country songs they have, Quintin or Quint, as we call him, plays second gitar, Jeanette or Jean, she sings. Well, Jeff you know and this is Sage, he does everything from electronics and special effects to background music and mixing."

"Hi." Cassie smiled shyly when all boys looked at her.

"Came to listen to how beautifully Ashley denies to sing?" Wade asked jokingly, only to receive Ashley's elbow in his ribs.

"You could say that, yeah." Cassie replied.

"Hey Ash, how about we start with Born To Fly?" Sage asked.

"Sure. Cas, can you watch Matt? He should behave just fine."

"Of course."

Cassie took the young boy from his sister and sat down against Jeff's bed. The music began to fill the room, soon followed by Ashley's voice. Cassie let the words wash over her, feeling some of them a bit too close to home.

The part of loving her folks was the only thing she could distance herself from. Her dad had left when she had been three and her mother was never really interested in raising her. One of the many reasons she had left for Stone Canyon only to end up in Angel Grove.

The music stopped and Cassie applauded, being mimicked by Matt. Background sounds started and the band began to play again. Ashley came to sit next to Cassie, the microphone in her hand switched off.

"So what do you think?" Ashley asked.

"It's great, did you write it?"

"I was ten, Jeff wrote the music to the lyrics two years later."

"Cool."

They staid quiet for a moment, before the two off them sang along with the lyrics of the chorus.

"Ash, One Way Ticket!" Jeff called when the song ended.

Ashley flashed a thumbs up, but didn't get up, only switched the mic back on again. From her spot next to Cassie she started to sing.

_**(e-mail me for the chapter with the lyrics in it)  
**_

Cassie beamed, she could already guess she and Ashley were going to be great friends.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: Glad you like it. I get the lyrics from songs I find in songfics. They always get me curious to how the song goes, so I download them, if I like them (which I mostly do) I keep them. Oh and I'll see what I can do for your story._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you like the song, I downloaded it not long ago and I'm already crazy about it._

_**Starlight63**: Well, you don't have to wait anymore._

_**The-power-of-love**: Oh, come on. You know I update soon._

_**Jenny**: Glad you like it. Another turning-point in the story is coming up. I'm sure you're going to love it._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 16

Ashley and Cassie teleported back to the Megaship for dinner.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind not telling the others about me and Andros? I'd rather have them find out on their own."

"Sure, the secret's safe with me, but Ash…"

"Yeah?"

"Know that you make a cute and much better couple than him and Andrea ever could."

"Thanks." Ashley beamed.

By then they reached work bay and conversation fell quiet when they entered.

"Where have you two been? I thought you were going to meet us at The Surf Spot?" TJ asked.

"I was." Cassie replied. "But something came up."

"What?" Aaron wanted to know.

"Rehearsal." Ashley replied, setting her plate on the table and squeezing between Andrew and Zhane.

"Jeff?" Andrew guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He and the others make it no secret they made some songs with you." Andrew shrugged. "And he can't stop talking about their performance in The Surf Spot next month, so."

"Remind me to kill him next time I see him." Ashley said, making the others laugh.

They at in silent for a while. Andros kept shooting looks at Ashley, but only Zhane and Cassie noticed and of course Ashley noticed too, smiling at him whenever their eyes met. Cassie grinned, it reminded her so much of a book she had read.

"Hey, I just remembered. Star Crossed Lovers is playing in the cinema and ever since I've read the book, I've been dying to see the movie and it's not like we've got anything to do this evening." Cassie commented.

"STAR CROSSED LOVERS!" Andrea exclaimed. "Everybody is talking about it at school, it's a must see!"

TJ groaned.

"Not another mushy movie that makes you want to be sick."

"You guys got to choose the last movie." Andrea argued.

"She has a point, Teej." Carlos pointed out.

"Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch it." TJ sighed.

Aaron and Andrew caught each others eye.

"Well, if you two are going, we'll go too." Aaron said.

"You coming too, Ashley?" Andrea asked sweetly.

"I don't know…"

"You'll be the only one staying here."

Andros and Zhane shoot each other questioning looks, but didn't protest and looked at Ashley.

"Oh come on, Ash, it'll be fun." Cassie begged, really wanting the girl to join.

"Because you ask so nicely." Ashley smiled.

"Well, come on then, let's go!" Cassie urged. "If we don't go now, we're going to miss it."

"What about the dishes?" Deca's voice inquired.

"We'll clean later, if it bothers you ask Alpha to clean it up or just don't look." Ashley grinned

Knowing Deca was going to throw a fit after those words, the rangers got up and quickly jumped into their glider-tubes.

**On Earth**

Andros dropped back and joined Ashley at the back of the group.

"Hey." He whispered, making her look at him.

"Hey." She returned.

He reached for her hand, when he caught it he felt her fingers entwine with his.

"Seems silly to keep it from the others, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Zhane knows and so does Cassie. The others can find out on their own." Ashley replied, squeezing his hand.

"Cassie knows?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, we were talking about Andrea hitting on you and I told her you'd never give in since you were already taken, so when she asked since when, I said yesterday."

Andros chuckled softly.

"Well, it's true." Ashley defended.

"Depends on how you look at it." Andros replied.

"How would it be different?" Ashley inquired.

"I've been officially taken since yesterday, but if I'm totally honest my heart has been taken the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"That's sweet." Ashley smiled at him.

"It's true." Andros defended.

"That doesn't make it any less sweet. I'd kiss you, but that would be making it easy for the others."

Andros let out a quiet laugh. Just then Andrew came over. He glanced at their joined hands.

"Here are your tickets, my treat."

Without another word he walked into the cinema. Andros glanced at Ashley and smiled.

"Three down, four to go."

Ashley giggled and followed her brother into the cinema.

"Over here!" Andrea called, not noticing Ashley's hand in Andros'.

Ashley let go off Andros' hand and let him go into the small path first. At the other end of the row Andrea was waving frantically for Andros to come sit next to her. Andros smiled when he noticed Zhane grinning at him. Between Zhane and Cassie were two seats still open. He sat down next to Zhane and didn't have to look to know Ashley sat down on the second empty seat.

"TJ." Andrew whispered, giving TJ a slight shove.

"What?" TJ asked.

"Guess."

"I don't know."

"Andros and Ashley were holding hands when I gave them their tickets."

"They're together?"

"Certainly looks that way." Andrew replied.

"Andrea isn't going to like that."

"Good for her." Andrew grinned. "Andrea always got every boy she wanted. It's about time one slipped through her fingers and anyway, Ashley deserves it."

"That she most definitely does." TJ grinned back.

"Just keep it to yourselves. Ashley would rather have the others find out on their own." Cassie's voice cut in from the other side of TJ, quiet enough not to reach Ashley's ears.

"You knew?" The two boys asked surprised.

"She told me this afternoon." Cassie admitted. "Zhane knows too, but I don't know how."

"How did they get together?" TJ asked.

"Andros kissed her yesterday."

"As long as he doesn't hurt her."

"Big brother instinct?" TJ grinned.

Andrew smiled back, but before he could reply, the lights died out and the movie started.

Within moments after the movie started Ashley laid her head down on Andros' shoulder. A smile crept onto her lips when she felt him putting his arm around her. Ashley nuzzled closer to Andros and enjoyed the movie.

**After the movie**

Aaron glanced back to the three rangers trailing behind them, making sure they wouldn't fall behind too much. A grin spread on his face when he noticed Andros and Ashley holding hands and Andros quickly stealing a kiss.

Andrea wasn't going to like this, but it was about time Ashley freed herself of the binds Andrea had put on her, going against Andrea's will.

When he glanced at Andrea he saw a pissed look on her face, but she kept her mouth shut. Aaron's grin grew even wider. He loved his sister, but she was a little to spoiled for his liking. This might teach her a lesson about boys.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 17

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: Yay, you like it! I immediately changed the mistake, thanks for pointing it out to me. I'd love to see that music video, but I'm not just and A/A fan, I'M OBSESSED:grins: Oh as for your story, I'd suggest letting him find the others one by one._

_**Starlight63**: Confrontation right here._

_**Arwennicole**: A LITTLE ticked of? Try a lot._

_**The-power-off-love**: What do I have to do to you to make you understand I always update soon:winks:_

_**Jenny**: Oh Andrea found out already, now she's going to confront Ashley, but if that's such a smart idea… Read and find out._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 17

Ashley was alone in work bay when Andrea entered.

"How could you?" She hissed.

"How could I what?" Ashley asked, looking up.

"How could you do this to me, I thought it was obvious I have a crush on Andros and then you come and steal him from me!"

"Excuse me? It's not like Andros is your property. He choose me over you, live with it." Ashley shot back.

"You threw yourself at him, forcing him into a relationship!" Andrea accused.

"For your information, he was the one to kiss me and start our relationship, NOT the other way around."

"You're ruining my life, Ashley!"

Their yelling was attracting the attention of the other rangers.

"What the hell is going on here?" Andrew demanded.

Ashley took a deep breath to calm herself down, before turning to her brother.

"Andrea doesn't like me and Andros being together." Ashley sighed.

"Oh, come on, Andrea. You can't have every boy you set your eyes on. If you haven't noticed, not all boys walk around drooling when they see you. Give it a rest and find a new victim." Aaron told her.

"You're taking Ashley's side!" Andrea screamed outraged.

"Something we should have done a long time ago." Andrew cut in, him and Aaron moving to stand behind Ashley.

Andrea turned to the other rangers, wanting to know what side they would take.

"I've never seen Ashley as happy as she is when she's with Andros." Cassie said, joining Andrew and Aaron.

"This behaviour can't get any more childish." TJ told her, following Cassie.

"Ash welcomed me into this team unconditionally, that's more than I can say of you." Zhane informed her.

"You've been my friend longer than Ashley." Carlos said to her and moved to her side.

"Nobody owns me, Andrea. I can make my own choices and I choose Ashley. Not because she just looks beautiful from the outside, but because she's also beautiful on the inside, a quality I'm fairly sure you miss. She dares to be herself while you go with the flow and she didn't throw herself at me. Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" Andros said when she turned to look at him.

He walked over to Ashley and slipped his arm around her waist. Andrea stomped off with Carlos behind her. When Andros looked at Ashley he saw tears shining in her eyes. He turned and wrapped his other arm around her too, holding her tight.

"Don't cry, she isn't worth it." He whispered as Ashley buried her face in his chest.

"I know, I just don't get why we can't get along."

"Andrea is jealous." Andrew stated, making Ashley's head snap up and look at him.

"Why?"

"You're special, Ash. She was jealous of you being a Telepath, so she began to tease you to make herself feel better. You dare to be yourself, because Andrea made sure you didn't have friends anyway, so why would you try and get friends by acting differently when you already knew it wouldn't work. Andrea is scared people won't like her anymore if she shows her true colours. She's been wearing a mask for so long, she has forgotten what her true colours are."

A small smile appeared on Ashley's face.

"Thanks, Drew."

"Just telling you the truth." Andrew shrugged.

Ashley's smile brightened.

**That evening**

Ashley giggles filled the room.

"Stop it, I can't concentrated like that."

"So?" Andros asked.

"I might break something."

"So?"

Ashley didn't reply, but her giggles turned into laughter.

She was sitting on Andros' bed between his legs, back pressed to his chest. They were going to work on her telekinesis, but that was soon forgotten when Andros started tickling her sides.

Andros stopped his torture and wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to calm down and catch her breath. Soon she relaxed against his chest again and melted into his arms.

"Andros?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you talk telepathically?"

Andros smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Look for the presence of the person you want to talk to and think what you want to say to them, willing them to hear it and expecting they do."

"_Like this?"_

Shock ran through Andros and he looked at Ashley amazed.

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him when he didn't reply.

"I never thought you'd actually do it in one try."

Ashley felt Zhane's presence flare up for a few moments, before dieing down again.

"Damn." Andros muttered.

"What's up?" Ashley asked, turning around completely to get a good look at him.

"The rebels are in trouble again." Andros replied. "I knew we shouldn't have left them on Centaur B."

"Let's go." Ashley said, practically jumping off the bed.

Andros followed her and they ran to work bay. When they arrived the others were already waiting. No words were spoken as they all jumped in their jump tubes.

On Centaur B Ashley jumped off her gilder, immediately falling into a pattern of block-kick-dodge-punch. From the cave entrance the rebels were shooting at the Quantrons, taking out quite a few of them. Soon though Ashley found herself more and more on defence than on offence. There were just too many Quantrons to handle.

Just when Ashley thought the Quantrons were going to overwhelm her, she felt two hands on her sides and her feet were lifted off the ground. One hand moved to embrace her waist once her feet were back on solid ground, the other disappeared.

"Star Slinger!"

An arm stretched out beside her, hand holding an Astro Blaster. The twin laser beams took out more and more of the metal soldiers, until the remaining ones took of running.

The rebels cheered and below her she saw the other rangers regrouping. The rebels were running to them, congratulating them with the victory.

"_You okay?"_

The words startled her at first, but she recovered quickly.

"_I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out there."_

"_How could I not?"_

She could hear the smile in Andros voice and she turned to look at his visor for a moment as she felt the glider decent to the ground. When the ground was close enough, she moved so she could jump off.

"_Wait." _Andros voice stopped her.

He jumped off, then turned back to her, placing his hands on her sides again and lifting her off his glider. Ashley could barely contain her giggles, but she managed. She saw the others had taken off their helmets, talking animatedly with the rebels.

She moved her hands to the clips on her helmet to take it off. From the corner of her eyes she saw Andros do the same, while walking in the direction of the rebels.

She took of her helmet, but didn't move from her spot. She recognized the faces from the last time she had been her, but she didn't know the people, not like the others did.

Zhane was to first who seemed to remember how her last visit had ended.

"Come on, Ash. Don't be shy, they don't bite." He called to her. "Not hard anyway."

Ashley smiled and walked over, though she staid close to Zhane and Andros for her own peace of mind. All of the rebels seemed to be relieved to see her again. This time she was more aware of the people surrounding her, it was almost overwhelming her, but with Andros and Zhane at her sides she could handle it.

"It would be better if we transferred you to a different planet." Andros told Kin Won. "We should have done it the first time we were here, it would have prevented this fight."

"It's okay, Andros. You had other things on your mind." Kin Won replied, looking at Ashley for a moment. "But you're right, it's not save for us to stay here, since Dark Spector knows where we are."

"Tell the others to pack, I'll let Deca land the Megaship."

"Andros, it might be smart to if a ranger staid with them once they've been transferred." Zhane cut in.

"What are you suggesting?" Andros asked, horror written all over his face.

"You know perfectly well what I'm suggesting. I promise to check in every week."

Andros sighed.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Zhane grinned.

"Well, then you better keep to your word. If I don't hear from you every week, there'll be trouble." Andros threatened.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. I hope I'll be well enough to write tomorrow (meaning today, since I finished this chapter yesterday). I got a vaccination for hepatitis B today. I needed to get one for my studies. If I'm not, which I highly doubt, I will not be able to update Sunday (meaning tomorrow). AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, this is way to confusing. I think I'll stop blabbing now.


	19. Chapter 18

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Jenny**: Carlos loyal? No, not really. He has a crush on Andrea in stead of Ashley, but Andrea doesn't see him yet. Oh and about your other reviews. I come at Starhawk's site about every day to check for updates. I really love the story._

_**Starlight63**: Well, no need to wait any longer._

_**The-power-of-love**: I'll stay tuned for your next update, hope you do the same._

_**Angel-of-light91**: Glad you like it._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, well Ashley deserves some friends too, doesn't she and they might be my characters, but I don't really like this Andrea. In a sequel there's going to be a nicer Andrea, but I'm not going to give away how that's going to happen._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 18

"Go talk to him." Zhane urged.

Ashley sighed and left the bridge. Weeks had passed since Zhane had decided to stay with the rebels. Just when Zhane decided to visit, they had been in the middle of a crisis or at least close enough.

They had found out Karone was Astronema. Andros had persuaded her to join them on the side of good, but Dark Spector wasn't too happy with that and just succeeded in getting Karone or rather Astronema back, by turning her into a cyborg. Andros and Zhane had snuck onto the Dark Fortress to get Karone back, but had found that impossible. Upon arriving back on the Megaship Andros had stalked off to his room and Zhane had just now finished telling them what had happened.

Soon she found herself in front of Andros' room. Sighing she raised her fist and knocked. After a few moments of silence she knocked again.

"_Andros?"_

No reply.

"_Please don't ignore me."_

No reply.

"_Andros!"_

No reply

"_I'm going to come in if you like it or not."_ Ashley warned getting frustrated.

She entered her personal code on the keypad next to the door. Only her and Zhane's code would override Andros' lock. The door opened with a soft hiss and she entered the dark room.

"Andros?" She whispered, catching a glimpse of him laying on his bed before the door closed, darkening the room again.

Two eyes shone at her from the lower bunk and Ashley moved towards them, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

The eyes disappeared for a few moments, indicating Andros had closed his eyes. When they opened again she saw the pain now clearly visible in them. Without another word she lay down and wrapped her arms around his waist.

A few moments later Andros arms wrapped around her, clinging to her as if she was a lifeline, but she didn't care. Slowly she began to rub her hands in circles on his back and she whispered soft reassuring words. She felt the neck of her shirt getting moist. A wave of relieve washed over her. At least he wasn't closing himself off again, like he did the first time Karone had fell into the hands of Dark Spector.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you everything is going to turn out just fine. Just hold on for a little longer. Please?"

"How long is a little longer, Ash?" His voice sounded like he hadn't used it in years. "Why am I not allowed to have a sister?"

"I don't know, but I do know I refuse to believe she's gone forever. We're going to find a way to get her back and we'll do it together. Even if that means just you and me, for I'm never going to leave your side."

"You have no clue how much that means to me." Andros whispered.

"You've shown me the light, it's the least I could do."

Andros chuckled a little and she felt his tense muscles relax.

She didn't know how long they lay there, but she knew she should be going to her own bed. When she tried to get up Andros' grip tightened.

"Please stay?" His voice sounded so vulnerable.

Her eyes had gotten used to the light some time ago and she saw the pleading look on his face.

"For the rest of the night?" She asked, wanting to know if he meant what she thought he meant.

He nodded and she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Anything for you, but can I at least take off my boots and jacket?"

As a reply Andros let her go. She quickly took of her boots and hang her jacket over his on his chair. When she lay back down next to him, his arms immediately wrapped around her again. Ashley placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Sweet dreams."

"How could I now with you here?" Came a muttered reply, making Ashley smiled.

**The next morning**

Andros felt something stir beside him. His eyes flew open and he blinked a few times, a soft smile starting to play on his lips. How could he forget his request of the night before?

Curled up beside him lay Ashley, still fast asleep. Her expression was a mixture of peace and happiness, a small mysterious smile playing on her lips.

He reached out and tucked some stray hairs back behind her ear. She stirred again and he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning." He whispered.

She looked him in the eye, slowly remembering the day before. A mischievous light began to glow in her eyes and she leaned in to steal a kiss.

"Now it's a good morning."

A grin appeared on his face.

"You're right. Oh and Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me last night."

"I didn't know if I should go to you or not when Zhane finished telling us what happened, but he told me to go." Ashley confessed.

"What would I be without the two of you?"

"Very depressed?" Ashley suggested, trying to keep Andros' moot light.

It worked for he laughed. He looked in her eyes and stopped laughing. For a few moments he just stared and she held her breath, maybe she'd done something wrong.

"I love you, you know. Always have, always will." He muttered.

A brilliant smile answered him and relieve rushed through him. He had been wanting to tell her that for some time now, but it never seemed the right time and he was scared she'd turn away from him after he did say it.

"I love you too, Andros. Always have, always will." She replied no loader than he had said it.

Suddenly the lights in his room were turned up.

"It's 09:00 hours." Deca's voice reported. "Time to get up."

"It's Sunday!" Ashley protested. "You get to sleep late on Sunday's, Deca! Who programmed you anyway?"

"That information is classified and you were already awake before I turned up the lights."

"That's not the point." Ashley shot back, before Deca's eye turned off.

When she looked back at Andros he was giving her a strange look.

"What?"

"What do you think you're eating this morning?"

Ashley laughed.

"Don't worry about my breakfast, I have this discussion with Deca every weekend and so far she didn't mind that much."

Andros smiled at her.

"How could she, she'd be in trouble with me if she did."

Ashley laughed again.

"Who programmed her anyway, surely you know?"

"Uhmmm…"

"Andros!"

"I know my dad helped with the build off the Megaship."

"Really?" Ashley asked surprised. "What did he do?"

"Officially he was supervisor, but on KO-35 that doesn't mean the same as it does on Earth. He was in charge, but he helped build too. If there was a problem they would come to him, but that was the only difference between him and the workers. On KO-35 we didn't look at the range of people. We were equals with a few exceptions."

"And those exceptions would be?"

"Rangers." Andros replied simply. "Like on Earth everybody had a profession and got paid for what they did, but salaries didn't varied as much as they do on Earth. Only rangers don't have a profession, because they don't need money, they get everything for free."

"Wow."

"But no ranger ever abused it. We only take what we need and that's it."

"Sounds like it was perfect."

"It was, until Dark Spector destroyed it."

"KO-35 is still there and its inhabitants are out there somewhere, the rebels are prove of that. When this war is over I'm sure they'll come back."

"I wish I could have as much faith as you have." Andros sighed.

"Don't go all dark and depressed on me now, Dros, or this'll be the first and last time I listen to you when you ask me to stay." Ashley warned.

Andros smile and placed a kiss on her lips.

"How could I go all dark and depressed when you're with me?"

Ashley laughed softly. Soft noise began to come from the hallway and Andros placed a finger on her lips.

"_What?"_ Ashley asked.

"_The others don't need to know where you spent the night, do they?"_

Ashley giggled.

"_I don't even want to know what they are going to think if they ever found out."_

Andros shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"_I can think of a few things, but all wouldn't be any of their business, would it?"_

Ashley shook her head, eyes dancing with laughter.

"_I would be crazy if I did one of those things already, I'm not Andrea."_

"_Luckily you're not, no."_ Andros replied, kissing her lips again. _"So what are you going to do today?"_

"_Well, I still have to go to my grandma and tell her I know about her being from KO-35 and all. I know it's a bit late, but I never really knew how to handle it."_

"_How about we go together?"_

Ashley nodded at that. By now the noise had died down again.

"I think it's safe to go to my room now. See you at breakfast?"

"Sure."

"And put on some civilian cloths, so we can leave immediately after breakfast, okay."

As a reply Andros stole one last kiss, before letting her get out of bed and leave his room. Sighing he got up too. He already missed her presence at his side even though she was only in the room across the hall.

"You have fallen way too hard, Andros." He muttered to himself.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	20. Chapter 19

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: That's okay, don't worry. I'm glad I could help with your story. I'm not that good at writing, there are a lot of people out there that are way better than I am, but I'm glad you think I'm good. I love your video, it's great._

_**Starlight63**: Glad you like it. No need to wait any longer._

_**Arwennicole**: I guess Andrea will get over eventually, or not, I'm not sure yet. I've got two idea's, just don't know which one to use yet._

_**The-power-of-love**: Here's the next chapter._

_**Jenny**: With fans like you out there, I wouldn't dare to stop writing. I'm glad you liked Andros' last line, I thought it would be a good ending of the chapter. Like I told Arwennicole, I'm not sure Andrea and Carlos are actually going to get together, yet. I'm getting more and more idea's of what to do with them. Just don't know which one to use yet._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 19

"Ashley! It's been a while since you've been here." Madisyn smiled when she opened the front door. "Who's your friend?"

"Hey gran." Ashley greeted, hugging her grandmother. "This is Andros and he's not my friend, but my boyfriend."

"Oh, so this is Andros. It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Madisyn replied, her smile had grown wider when Ashley had said Andros was her boyfriend.

"All good I hope?" Andros smiled as he shook Madisyn's hand.

"Naturally." Madisyn smiled back. "Can I offer you anything?"

"No thanks, we just had breakfast." Ashley replied.

"Well, come on in."

Ashley dropped down on the couch, Andros sitting down next to her.

"So what brings you two here?"

Ashley shot a quick look at Andros and took a deep breath.

"I know about Kin Won, gran."

Madisyn sighed.

"We knew you'd find out sooner or later when you came to tell your story about going into space to find new powers." A new voice said.

Ashley looked up to see her grandfather stand in the doorway. He smiled at her.

"How long have you know, Ash?"

"A few weeks ago we came across some rebels from KO-35, Kin Won was one of them. The others found out that day, I didn't get to know until a week later."

"Why?" Madisyn asked surprised.

"Ashley saved Andrea's life by holding up a boulder telekinetically just long enough for Andrea to get out from under it, but it mentally exhausted her. She was in a coma for a week." Andros replied.

"Oh Ash." Madisyn sighed.

"Don't worry, gran. I'm fine now, better then ever to be precise." Ashley assured. "Watch."

Ashley stretched out her arm and lifted a picture frame from the TV.

"Please put it back down, Ash. It's not that I don't trust you, but…" Her grandfather pleaded.

Ashley laughed and let the picture land back on it original spot.

"It's good to see you use your telekinesis again." Madisyn smiled.

"Andros is helping me get it up to a decent level." Ashley grinned.

"That's great to hear." Madisyn replied.

"What she actually wants to say is, how's Kin Won." John said.

"Doing just fine." Andros answered.

"And Toynee?" Madisyn asked. "Kin Won said you and Zhane were friends with him. Is he still in his care?"

Andros looked down.

"Toynee lived with Kin Won until the evacuation. The two of them got separated. We don't know where he is."

"Who's Toynee?" Ashley asked surprised.

"Toynee is Kin Won's grandson." Andros told her. "Me, Zhane and the other rangers were friends with him, but I think him and Zhane got along the best."

"Why?"

"You know how Zhane is, well, Toynee isn't much different, but Toynee has a problem with responsibility. He knows about you guys, I think."

"Great, he knew about us, but we didn't know about him. That doesn't seem fair." Ashley said, making a face.

"Ashley, you've got to understand this is not really something I'd tell the whole world." Madisyn defended.

"I get why you did it, gran. You can't predict people's reactions to it and uncle George is in a pretty dangerous position to react the wrong way to it. I mean, for all we know he works in aria 51." Ashley joked, making her grandparents smile.

"What's aria 51?" Andros asked.

"It's said a UFO crashed on Earth and it's been brought to aria 51, the aliens inside probably were dissected, if it's true."

They laughed at the face Andros made.

"Don't worry, even if your secret came out, I wouldn't let them take you, or you, gran." Ashley assured.

"They'd want to get their hands on you just as much as they would want to get their hands on them, Ash." Her grandfather joked.

"Then I'll run to the rebels and hide." Ashley shot back, laughing. "I'm sure Kin Won wouldn't mind and Zhane would like the company."

"No way I'd let you stay alone with Zhane." Andros protested jokingly. "It's not that I don't trust you, but Zhane…"

Ashley laughed and leaned against him. The rest of the day they spent there, listening to stories about KO-35 from Madisyn's memory, sometimes Andros would contribute to with what had changed and what hadn't.

Ashley enjoyed the stories for the comfort of Andros' arms. Wishing she could see an inhabited KO-35, but knowing it would take some time before that wish would come true, that was, if this war ever ended.

**A week later**

Even though the world was upside down, the car coming her way could not be avoided, or was she going to the car? Her mind had been switched to battle instinct only, so she didn't know.

Pain filled her chest when she collided with the car. She didn't have time to let it get to her as she scrambled back to her feet, getting back in a fighting stance.

The other ranger charged her way. At the last moment Ashley took a step aside and planted her elbow in the ranger's back, bringing it too the ground.

She took the moment the other needed to get up to look around. The other's weren't fairing much better than she was. A flash of red caught her eye to her horror she saw Andros fall to the ground. The red Psycho ranger raised his sword to deliver the finishing blow.

Forgetting about her own opponent, Ashley took of running to Psycho Red. When he brought his sword down she launched herself, grabbing his waist and bringing them both down to the ground. She heard his sword hit the ground and let out a breath in relieve.

When she looked up she froze in fear. Psycho Yellow was towering over her, blaster pointed at her heart. She closed her eyes and waited for the blast. She heard the blaster charge, but it never fired.

"Ash?" Andros voice sounded soft and uncertain.

Ashley slowly opened one eye and saw Andros' helmet floating above her.

"I'm fine." Ashley replied, opening her other eye too.

She heard him let out a relieved breath. He reached out and helped her up. She winched as pain shot through her chest again. Andros must have noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, keeping an arm around her waist.

"Nothing, I think I brushed some ribs, but that's all." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Better check it out anyway. You know, you should all pay a visit to infirmary it get checked out."

Ashley's eyes flew back open to check if she had heard correctly.

"Zhane." She breathed with a smile in her voice.

"Took you long enough." The silver ranger joked. "Come on, let's get back to the Megaship, before those Psychos come back."

They teleported immediately to the infirmary and demorphed. Ashley hopped onto a patient bed, winching slightly, and let Andros point a medical scanner at her. She looked around and saw Cassie disinfect a cut above Aaron's right eyebrow. It was obvious her twin had trouble to keep his reaction at winching only.

TJ's face and hands were covered with scratches, how he had gotten them while he was morphed was a mystery to her, but they didn't seem to bother him as he threw an ice-bag at Andrew to put against his darkening eye.

Andrew caught it with his free hand. In the other he was holding a medical scanner that he pointed at Cassie.

Carlos and Andrea were hurtled into a corner. Ashley couldn't really see what they were doing, or if they were hurt.

Over Andros' shoulder she could see Zhane pointing a medical scanner at his friend. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from grinning. Andros would never admit to being hurt.

"You're right Ash, just a few brushed ribs, that's all. Just take it easy for a while." Andros told her.

"I hate to say 'I told you so'." Ashley grinned. "So what's the diagnose, Zhane?"

"Battered and brushed, but nothing that a good night sleep won't cure." Zhane replied.

Andros spun around, seeing his friend holding a medical scanner, still pointed at him.

"You sneak." Andros accused, hearing Ashley giggle softly behind him.

"You wouldn't admit being hurt yourself, so we'd have to find out some other way." Zhane grinned.

Andros shook his head and turned back to Ashley.

"Come, let's go over Deca's battle analysis." He said offering her his hand. "I want to know what was going on, it went way too fast for me."

Ashley took his hand and hopped of the bed.

"You're not the only one."

Knowing the two of them would rather be alone, the others staid behind, deciding to go over those analysis later.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 20

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Starlight63**: Okay, that was fast. I put up the chapter about twenty minutes before I got your review. Glad you like and this is what happens next._

_**Necroblade**: Thank you, thank you, thank you. I really don't mind you being picky, I hate grammar mistakes I make. It doesn't matter the video isn't yours, I still love it and since you're the one to sent it to me, well, I say it's yours. I don't know when things will be sorted out between Andrea, Carlos and the others yet. Probably not until the sequel, maybe even longer._

_**The-power-of-love**: No need to wait longer._

_**Jenny**: A late Happy Valentines Day to you too. Yes, Zhane got with Astronema, but that happened while Ash was out, so I didn't put it in. Love your story too, can't wait for the next chapter._

_**Arwennicole**: Glad you like it. I'm sure I'll love the next chapter of 'The Power Of Love' just as much as the first._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 20

Ashley rested her head against Andros' shoulder as she looked at the records from their battle. She watched herself fly through the air and winched when she hit the car.

"That explains your brushed ribs." Andros whispered as he turned to look at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, while the viewing screen showed her bringing the Psycho Red down. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine, it's just…"

"What?" Andros urged. "You can tell me."

"The last time our enemy was this strong, we lost our powers." Ashley said, lifting her head and turned it so she could look at him.

Andros was shocked to see tears in her eyes. In one fluent motion he turned to stand in front of her and wrapped her in his arms.

"We're not going to lose our powers, Ash. We're going to get through this and we're going to win. I won't give up until we have."

Ashley buried her face in the crock of his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, clinging to him as if he would disappear any minute.

"Stay with me?"

The request was soft and he almost didn't hear it, but it reminded him of his own request a week earlier. He tightened his hold on her for a moment and placed a kiss on her neck, for the lack of access to her face.

"It is getting late, isn't it?"

He felt Ashley nod and released her.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

They left the bridge and went to Ashley's room. Ashley was trembling slightly, the fear of history repeating itself growing more and more obvious. Andros sighed and reached out to help take of her jacket. Once off he threw it over he chair, his jacket following moments later.

When he turned around Ashley had already pulled off her boots and now lay curled up on her bed, eyes squeezed shut as if she was trying to block out the world.

Andros quickly pulled of his own boots and got into the bed next to her, gathering her in his arms and holding her tight. After a few minutes she started to relax and he began stroking her hair with one hand. Her eyes had opened again and she was staring at him, gathering courage from his presence at her side.

"It's going to be alright, I promise you." Andros whispered, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

A small smile appeared on her lips and she let her eyes slide shut, nuzzling closer to him. It didn't take long after for her breathing to become slow and steady.

**Hour later**

Normally he would be twisting and turning to get to sleep right now, but he didn't want to risk waking Ashley up. He hadn't gotten one moment of sleep since he had turned in. He kept pondering his promise.

He knew it was a promise that could be broken very easily, but he really wanted to make Ashley feel better and this had been the only way.

Looking at her peaceful face he knew it was worth it.

**The next morning**

Ashley opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Andros' peaceful face. Glancing over at her alarm clock she saw she still had half an hour before Deca would tell her to get out of bed and ready for school.

Taking one last look at Andros, she climbed over him and out of bed. She pulled some clean clothes out of her closet and ducked into her bathroom for a shower.

When she got out again, she had trouble not to laugh. Andros now lay sprawled across her bed still oblivious to being alone in her bed. Giggling she quickly left her room and walked to work bay.

"Deca, please let Andros sleep today." Ashley requested.

"As you wish, Ashley." Deca replied.

Ashley smiled and walked into work bay. As she thought, nobody was there yet. She walked over to the Synthetron and took out a plate with a pile of pancakes on it.

Soon Cassie entered the room.

"Hey Ash, you're up early today."

"Yeah, I don't know why." Ashley replied.

"Nervous because of that Math test today?" Cassie suggested while she put her bowl of cereal on the table and sat down across from Ashley.

"Was that test today?" Ashley asked surprised.

"Yeah, well if you forgot than that's definitely not it." Cassie laughed.

"Okay, so I'm a bit out of it. It's not going to worry me, I'm good at Math remember?"

"Some people are just lucky." Cassie sighed.

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard."

"What's not that hard?" Andrew asked, walking through the door.

"Math." Ashley replied.

"Math is a piece of cake." Andrew grinned. "But some classes are easier."

"All classes involving numbers are easy." Aaron contributed, appearing behind his twin.

"Why do you guys have to rub it in your good with numbers?" Cassie asked. "The only one of you four not good with numbers is Andrea."

"Oh, Andrea is good with numbers too, she's just more interested in boys and cheerleading than in getting some good marks. She spends as little time at things involving school and homework as possible." Andrew grinned.

"And it doesn't interest her." Aaron added.

"What's this about?" TJ inquired, coming into the room and walking over to the Synthetron.

"Well, it started with today's Math test and ended with Andrea's interests in number, or rather, the lack of it." Ashley replied.

"Not everyone's a number freak." TJ replied and saw Ashley winch. "Oh, sorry, wrong choice of words."

"That's okay, Teej." Ashley smiled. "It's true."

An hour later they were off to school. Ashley watched Andrea go off to her cheerleader friends. The star quarterback walked up to her, tapping her shoulder and starting to talk to her. Andrea started nodding violently and from the corner of her eyes she saw Carlos shoulders drop.

She had noticed Carlos had a crush on her twin before, but Andrea didn't seem to notice. Carlos was a great guy and why Andrea ignored him in that way, Ashley didn't know, nor could she really care.

"Come on." Cassie urged, pulling on her arm. "I don't want to be late for that test."

Ashley laughed and walked along.

**The Megaship**

Andros blinked a few times, eyes focusing on the bunk above him. It didn't look like the bunk above his bed. It was silly, really, all bunks looked exactly the same, but still it didn't seem to be his top bunk. He looked down and smiled, a yellow blanket, Ashley's bed. His smile faded a little when realisation drew, Ashley's bed, but no Ashley.

"Deca, what time is it?"

"It's 10.08 on Earth." Deca replied.

"Eight past ten?" Andros asked surprised. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Ashley requested I'd let you sleep."

Andros smiled again. Leave it to Ashley to do such a thing. Did she know he had lain awake for so long after she had fallen asleep? He stretched and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge. Sighing he got to his feet, ducking his head so he wouldn't hit the top bunk.

"The other rangers are at school?" He knew the answer, but still asked, just to be sure.

"Affirmative." Deca replied.

"Where's Zhane?" Andros asked, having no intention of getting caught coming out of Ashley's room.

"Zhane is on the bridge going over the analysis of yesterday's battle."

Andros let out his breath in relieve. He quickly grabbed his boots and jacket and crossed the hall to his room. He changed, pulled his hair into a ponytail and went on his to the bridge.

"Hey Zhane."

The blond hair ranger turned around and grinned.

"Decided to finally wake up, have you?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, why do you get to sleep late and we don't?"

"Someone has to kick those kids of to school." Andros replied, grinning devilishly.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	22. Chapter 21

_disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, maybe some day, but not now. Song's not mine, don't sue me for using it._

_summary: AU The biggest twist in the PRT/PRiS universe you've ever seen. New morphers, new rangers and quads!_

_**Necroblade**: Nope, this is probably the last chapter, maybe one more. The sequel will be my own story, it's going to be called 'Make A Wish'. The rangers are going to be caught in another AU._

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, Andrea pretty much gave up on Andros. I think I know what I'm going to do with Andrea and Carlos now, but it'll take some time before you find out._

_**Starlight63**: She's going to figure it, but if it's too late when she does…_

_**Jenny**: Yeah, I'm running through PRiS very quick, especially since this is the last chapter, but the story was more about Ashley fighting for acceptance, though the summary doesn't really reveal that. I hope you'll read the sequel once I put it up._

_**The-power-of-love**: Well, no need to wait longer._

_**Angel-of-light91**: Thanks. Hope you'll read the sequel too once it's up._

**Born To Fly otherwise known as The Freak**

Chapter 21

The golden light disappeared, around her everyone was cheering, but she didn't join in, she couldn't join in. Silently she pulled back from all the happiness and hit behind a piece of debris. A hand on her shoulder startled her. She looked to see Cassie standing next to her, a questioning look on her face.

"He promised it was going to be alright." She chocked out. "He gave me 'always have' and promised me 'always will'."

Cassie's questioning look turned into a sympathetic one and she found herself being pulled into the embrace of her friend as tears started to blur her vision. Still she saw her friends swarm around them.

The roaring of engines was heard and she pulled out of Cassie's embrace as it grew loader and loader. She blinked her eyes free of the tears while coming from behind the debris, but it was no use, the moment she caught sight of what was causing the noise, tears filled her eyes again.

It had been all for nothing. They had lost and Earth would fall too. She could take the first few Quantrons, but without her powers she wasn't going to last long. Maybe she would be lucky and get killed, then she would have 'always will' after all.

Letting out a soft sigh, she steeled herself for battle as the Dark Fortress hit the ground. It opened up, but no Quantrons came storming down the ramp. The only thing happening were a pair of boots appearing at the top, a pair of very familiar boots.

She couldn't move though, as he walked down the ramp. Her eyes were drawn to the still form in his arms and she bit her bottom lip. He place his sisters still form on the ground and she could see tears running down his cheeks. Her arms ached to hold him, but her legs didn't respond.

Her breath caught in her throat when the same gold light that had passed now surrounded Astronema and turned her into Karone.

She moved without realizing it. Within moments she was kneeled next to the two, she felt the other rangers around her, well, all except Carlos and Andrea.

Andros was helping Karone up and she quickly reached out to help. Karone looked at her and shot her a smile, which she returned. When she stood on her feet, Zhane quickly pulled her away and into his arms, hugging her tight.

Ashley quickly shot Andros a look and he shrugged.

"_They went on a date during the week you were out."_ He explained, reaching out for her hand.

She took it eagerly, entwining their fingers. Andros gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Ashley smiled. He had been right, everything had turned out just fine.

**On KO-35**

"I don't want to say goodbye." Ashley whined.

"Neither do I." Andros sighed. "So let's not."

"Then what do we do? Your home is here and I got responsibilities on Earth."

"I promise to visit as much as I can, if you promise the same."

"It won't be the same as seeing you every day, but I guess I could live with it." Ashley sighed.

Andros wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

For a distance Kin Won, Madisyn and John watched the two.

"It's just like us all over again." Madisyn sighed at John.

"If they love each other as much as you two do, they'll get through this and find a solution.

"Commander Kin Won." One of the rebels called, running their way. "We just received word from another group of colonists coming this way."

Kin Won looked at his sister.

"I'm sure we could stay just a little longer." Madisyn smiled.

A few hours later Andros stood, waiting for the shuttle to arrive. Ashley was leaning against his side, her arm around his waist, and his arm around her shoulder. He was glad to have a little more time with her.

"_Andros?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Once I've finished High School, you think I'd be welcome here?"_

Andros looked at her surprised, a smile forming on his lips.

"_Why wouldn't you be welcome here?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Good, because there's no reason you wouldn't be, but are you sure about it?"_

"_I never felt at home on Earth, Dros and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather live my life with than you."_

Andros smile widened and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Just then the roar of a shuttle engine filled the air and every one looked up. The shuttle landed right in front of them and the hatch opened.

First to step out was a teenage boy, face perfectly straight as he glanced around the crowd. It was as if the was checking the coast was clear. Then his eyes set on Kin Won and he grinned.

"Grandfather." The boy smiled, coming over and hugging Kin Won.

"Toynee." Kin Won smiled back, as he wrapped the boy in his arms.

More colonists began to spill out of the shuttle, but Ashley didn't pay them any attention.

"Madisyn this is Toynee." Kin Won as telling his sister.

"It's great to finally meet you." Toynee said.

"What happened? I heard you were like Zhane, but you don't act like him at all."

"The colonists decided I was to be their leader, don't ask me why, but it taught me to be more serious." Toynee replied.

Kin Won smiled at that and made further introductions.

"These are the quads I've been telling you about, Andrea, Aaron, Andrew and that's Ashley."

Toynee looked Ashley in the eye and grinned.

"I see you embrace being a Telepath now."

"Nice to meet you too." Ashley smiled back, reaching out to shake his hand.

**The next day**

"I can't believe you decided to stay on Earth until I graduate." Ashley smiled.

"How could I ever let you go?" Andros shot back.

Ashley smiled and nuzzled closer into his embrace. The two of them were on observatory watching the stars from Earth's orbit.

"You know I hate to let you go, but didn't you have a performance?"

Ashley grimaced, but got up anyway.

"Deca, two to teleport to the Surf Spot." She sighed after Andros had gotten up too.

When the Surf Spot appeared in front of them, Ashley turned to him.

"I'll see you later." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

Andros went in and joined his friends at their usual table. Moments later the lights turned off and the band appeared. Ashley walked up to the mic.

"Welcome everyone. The first song we sing is dedicated to my friends, but I hope everyone takes its advise."

The music started to play and Ashley stepped back.

**_(e-mail me for the chapter with the song in it.)_**

The room exploded with the roar of applause and Ashley beamed, her eyes searching out Andros in the crowd. It wasn't hard to spot his stripped hair and her smile grew even wider when he smiled at her. She had never thought her life would ever come to this: four wonderful loving brothers, four great friends and a boyfriend who wouldn't want anything more than to spent the rest of his life with her and she with him. To her, this was heaven.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I hope I'll be able to put up the sequel soon, as I told Necroblade at the beginning of this chapter, it's going to be called 'Make A Wish' and the rangers are going to be stuck in yet another AU. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
